You lost cause this is a Misery Business
by Aobi
Summary: Sakura is a teen that has a crush on the school's hot genuis Shikamaru Nara. Just Before the school's Talent show on friday her crush is dating Ino-slut the school's popular girl. Can sakura hold on to last of her crush or will it be a Misery Business
1. Chapter 1

_"_"_**a/n- **_

_**kare-chan well here is another songfic/fanfic story I have made now please enjoy my first ShikaxSaku fanfic and I dont own NARUTO**_

_**cece-chan hey wait a mintue what about me**_

_**kare-chan oh sry this is my bff ce-ce me and her had this idea of making this story**_

_**cece-chan CHA SO ENJOY OR ELSE**_

**_kare-chan no threating the readers_**

"Talking"

_"sakura thoughts"_

_**You lost cause this is a Misery Business**_

Sakura Pov

Chapter 1-Dating who……WHAT?

It's was some to be a normal week at Kohana high. To me it's the most exiting weekdays of my life. Its was very interesting well take it from my point of view. But like I always Misery loves Company and _**LOVE **__**ALWAYS **__**Prevails**_. So lets take is story about 5 days ago

FLASH BACK TO MONDAY

I was walking to my high school again like always. While I was walking to the school I saw Karin and Ino the school's preppy ass sluts or some may say the school's popular girls talking about something. So I decided to easedrop on their conversation what harm can happen.

"OMG I can't wait to listen to may Shika-kun sing at the schools concert on Friday" Ino squealed

"Oh so you like the school's hottest genius now Ino?" Karin raise an eye brow

"I mean come on he is so fine and he can do my homework …see two in the price of one" Ino winked

" mmmmmm….I like your idea Ino you think when you dump him I can have him"

"If you promise to share your sexy Sasuke-kun the school's football player"

"Yea you wish I can't share him he is too damn sexy to share"

"Oh well your lost"

Back to sakura

Eww that's just gross dating a boy that your friend frenched kiss that just so wrong. But hey those two school preppy bitches dated almost every boy in the school. Oh where do I fit in this little school naming group. Actually I am the school's drama smart gothic chick but I'm no where near Emo than Garra the sexy red head panda.

At school

As I walks to my boring first class which is science with Asuma-sensei watched what happens in this class

"Now class what is the percent of smoking a cigarette to get lung caner" Asuma said seriously

Asuma looked around the class room to see the one and only Shikamaru Nara raising his hand lazy like always.

"Ah…… yes Shikamru"

"Smoking a cigarette leads to 85 percent to 90 percent of all lung cancers on how many can you smoke from a regular cigarette"

"That is correct Shikamaru"

See what I tell you a completed genius. Shikamaru Nara won many science fairs, spelling bees, honor rolls, and there a list. But Shikamaru and me been bestfriends since the 4th grade. I had do still had this little crush on him for awhile about 8 months when I realized he was everything I looked for in a man smart sexy lazy cute and always have a open mind about many things

"Nice job Shika-chan"_ 'yea I still say his name like that since in 4__th__ grade old habits never die'_

"You always say that saku-chan but I cant help if I'm so smart it gets troublesome"

Oh I forgot to say I sit in every class Shikamru does that because I am a smarty pants too but I never really show it. I'm more of a person who shows my work on paper then from my mouth.

"So you are being in the school's talent show this Friday Saku-chan?"

"I'm not sure If I should……I mean what would I do?"

"How about you sing you do have a beautiful voice"

"-blush-…um I guess but are you in the talent show too"

"Yea Ino said I should do it" sakura frowned

"Oh Ino……so what are you doing"

"I'm gonna-"

_BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG_

"Oh come on let go to our next class shika-chan"

"Alright"

Skip to Lunch

As I was walking to the lunch room I saw Ino and Karin walked up to me and Shikamaru in their very smutty clothes.

"Hey Shika-kun….-Ino looked at me with disgusted-….Sakura"

"Ino…...Karin…… what is it you need?"

"Oh I what it to talked to shika-kun and Karin said she needed to talk to you"

"Oh ok Ino-chan" Shikamaru said as he walk eith Ino. _'Ino-chan? since when he-' _

Karin-slut looked at me pissed about something

"Listen hear Sakura-Gothic girl l know you have a crush on Shikamaru so get over it cause Ino and I need him"

"Need him for what your sexy slave homework boy you mean Karin-slut"

"Shut up or you will regret it forehead pink smut"

I was about to say something when Shikamru walked back to me with weird smirk on his face while Ino-slut and Karin-slut looked at me funny. As Ino and Karin walked I knew something was up and it was gonna make me piss

"So Shika-chan what was Ino wanted?"

"Well me and Ino talked and-"

"And what?" I knew I was gonna scream anytime now

"Me and Ino-chan are going out it's official we are dating" _'Ino-slut……Shika-chan…….official…dating…together..with…shika-chan' _

"Sakura…..Sakura are you ok?" Shikamaru said worried

"I……need…some…air" **_(a/n- that reminds me of high school musical 2 when tory saw sharpy in a wedding dress)_**

I said as I walked away slowly very very_ 'PISSSED...'_

* * *

a/n-

kare-chan YEA DAY 1 only 4 more days to go oh yea this story is base on a song called Misery Business by Paramore

cece-chan thank you fro reading please R&R to help kare-chan to get off her blueberries addiction

kare-chan HEY DONT SAY THAT I AM NOT ADDICTED TO BLUEBERRIES I JUST LOVE EATING THEM SO QUIT IT CECE-CHAN...also cece-chan is only visting my stories for now but if she messes my story up again then I will kick her off my story

cece-chan you really would do that kare-chan

kare-chan yes yes I really would so shut up

cece-chan ...'

kare-chan thank you


	2. the teenage singer

**_a/n-_**

aobi- yea sry for the wait but I will still continue my story No one can stop me oh yea

Sakura- see thats why I never eat a pound of blueberris at the same time

aobi- blueberris where? -run out the door and looks for blueberris-

sakura- see what I mean but aobi-chan doesn't own naruto or the miley cyrus songs

* * *

_**The Teenage Singer**_

_**At sakura's house**_

_**Sakura's pov**_

As I walk home form school I knew it would be another night again. Since mom became a nurse at a local hospital I had been alone. But I visit my dad….at his grave. He died 2 years ago that's when I was first going to high school but now I'm in my senior year now. Don't get me wrong I do mourn for him but only when I need of comfort . As I walk to my room on the second floor I could hear my cell phone ring in my book bag.

"Hello sakura speaking"

"Hey Saku-chan its Aobi are you coming cause the boss is cussing everyone out"?

"Oh god not again another singer quitted" I asked annoyed

"Yea that Patsukin _**(a/n- it means Dumb Blonde…not harm)**_quitted cause she thought she could go to college" aobi laughed

"Yea but what time do the boss want me come?"

"Hold on the boss wants you" I could them exchange the phone

"Sakura where are you? And what have you done to sake?"

"Tsuande I am at home, and no I will not tell you where the sake is, but when do you want me to come"

"Right now we have a packed house and I can't keep them waiting"

"Alright…I'll be over bye" I said as I hung up the phone

"Well I guess I'm working early again" As I walk outside, get in on my pink cherry blossom deigned motorcycle and start it up and ride to the club.

_**To the club**_

As I walked to the club I could see a long line of people waiting just to get in the club. Than I parked my motorcycle and walked to the entranced.

"Hey sakura Tsuande is waiting back stage for you" the guy said

"Thanks Chouji good luck with the fans" I said looking behind him

As I enter the room making my way to the backstage room. I looked around to come across Shikamaru and Ino hugged up and kissing at a near by table in front of the stage. "Oh god Shika is here" I said hiding behind a stranger

"So you gonna just hide behind me and not say hi to a old friend sakura-chan?" the stranger

I looked up to see Naruto

"Hey naruto how's it been Ramen-king" I said hugging naruto.

"Oh nothing just waiting for you to perform but you better hurry granny is putting up a fuss."

Knowing Tsuande she would be throwing empty sake bottles at the wall again.

_**Back stage **_

As I walked back stage I noticed that there was dried up sake on the wall and broken glass on the floor.

"-sigh-…I spoke to soon…Tsuande I'm here" I walked t my dressing room

"Oh sakura where have you been people are screaming for you"

"I was gonna-"

"Just forget it here's your wig and don't get this one dirty" She said as she handed me a green long curly hair then she walked out the door.

"Hey Saku-chan you made it" Aobi said

"Yea but I have to change here give this sheets o the band of the song we will be playing"

"OK SAKU-CHAN….but our guitar player is in the hospital cause of a fan breaking his back so you have to play the guitar again"

"Alright see ya out their also Shika is out there with his new girl Ino-pig"

"Damn tough luck but don't worry he will be breaking up with her soon I know it"

"Thanks for the conformant" I said as we huge each other

"Any time any place" Aobi said with a big smile

_****_

15 mins later

"WE WANT MIDORI WE WANT MIDORI" the crowd chanted loudly

"Alright my wonderful people you have waited long enough here is MIDORI" Tsuande said As the curtain rise up the audience became louder the minute it went to the top. I was known at the club of sake as Midori the famous mysteries teenage singer. I was wearing a mid-thigh pleaded green skirt with fishnet leggies and a green skull-head belt. While I had a pinstriped corset vest that had green skull heads on it and knee high boots. "Alright guys sorry for making you wait so long but don't worry I made new songs for my lovely fans" sakura said as walks to the band and gets her green guitar with cherry blossoms on it.

"ONE TWO THREE HIT IT BAND" sakura said loudly in the microphone

song/ rockstar- Miley Cyrus

_**Yeah**_

_**Uh-oh **_

_**Uh-oh uh-oh**_

_**Eh-hey yeah**_

_**sometimes I walk a little faster**_

_**In the school hallway**_

_**Just to get next to you**_

I looked at Shikamaru

_**Some days I spend a little extra**_

_**Time in the morning**_

_**Dress to impress you**_

Then I looked at ino's jealous face

_**Guess you don't notice**_

_**Guess you don't need this**_

_**Sad you're not seein what you're missin'**_

Then I winked at Shikamaru and saw him blushed

_**On the outside shyin' away**_

_**On the inside dyin' to say**_

Then I jumped up and down

_**I'm unusual**_

_**Not so typical**_

_**Way too smart to be waiting around**_

_**Tai chi practicing**_

_**Snowboard champion**_

_**I could fix the flat on your car**_

_**I might even be a rock star**_

I put up the rockstar sign and everybody else did

_**I might even be a rock star**_

_**Sometimes I wish when the phone rings**_

_**That it would be you**_

_**Saying "let's hang out"**_

_**Then you confess**_

_**That there's something special between us**_

He looked up at me again

_**Why don't we find out**_

_**but you don't know me**_

Then I looked sad at Shika

_**Guess you don't need me**_

Than Ino tried to kiss Shika again

_**Why you're not seein'**_

_**What you're missin'**_

_**On the outside shyin' away**_

_**On the inside dyin' to say**_

_**I'm unusual**_

_**Not so typical**_

_**Way too smart to be waiting around**_

_**Tai chi practicing**_

_**Snowboard champion**_

_**I could fix the flat on your car**_

_**I might even be a rock star**_

_**A rock star**_

_**If you only knew the real me**_

_**I might even be a rock star**_

_**I'm telling you that we are meant to be**_

That when Shikamaru looked at me confused

_**Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see**_

Than I felt tears in my eyes so I wiped them quick

_**That I really am a rock star**_

_**yeah yeah!**_

_**Whoo!**_

_**Yeah I really am a rock star!!**_

_**Hey, Hey, Hey!**_

Than I did my Guitar Solo

_**Whoo!**_

_**Ha..A Rock star**_

_**I'm unusual**_

_**Not so typical**_

_**Way too smart to be waiting around**_

_**Tai chi practicing**_

_**Snowboard champion**_

_**I could fix the flat on your car**_

_**Rockin' it wherever we are**_

_**Yeah yeah!**_

_**Cus I really am a rock star**_

_**Cus I really am a rock star**_

_**I am a rock star**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh**_

_**Yeah**_

**_Goodnight everybody _**

The crowd went wild but who won't I am the best teenage singer. But as I was about to walk backstage I hear the crowd chant something. So I walked out to see what was going on.

"ENCORE ENCORE" they chanted

"Please stop Midori is tired and has to take a break" Tsuande said triyng to stay calm

"WE WANT AN ENCORE" They said

"Oh come on Tsuande I can do one more song" I said walking on the stage

"Alright Midori go for it" Tsuande handed me my green guitar

"I got a better Idea…audience I need a another guitar player that's a fast learner"

"ME CHOOSE ME MIDORI" The audience said

"Mmhhhmm…..I choose…" I said as I looked around. Then my eyes landed on Shikamaru's table to see that Ino was gone. Probably went into the bathroom. But to remember that Shika use to play the guitar.

"I choose you in the green shirt" I pointed to Shika again

"Who me?" he asked me

"Yea you come on lets see what you got" Than Shika walked up on stage and stood next to me.

"What do I have to do?" he asked than two backstage people handed me a black guitar that had a green dragon on it. But I handed it to Shikamaru.

"I will tell you but first what's you name kid?" I said like I didn't know him

"My name is Nara Shikamaru" he said to look me in the eye

"Ok will Shika-kun all you have to do is follow me and keep up the beat, think you can do that?" Shikamaru blushed like a red tomato

"Yea sure I guess" He said shyly

"Ok ready one two three hit it" I said

I played the beat first then Shika memorized the beat and played along with me

"Ok I' see you" I smiled

Start all over- miley Cyrus

_**I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride**_

_**Commit or not commit in such a crazy tide**_

_**It's sooner than I thought but you called me out**_

Then Walked to Shikamaru

_**I've lost control and there's no doubt**_

_**I'm gonna start all over**_

_**Out of the fire and into the fire again**_

Then fire came out of the stage

_**You make me want to forget**_

_**And start all over**_

I threw my fist up

_**Here I come straight out of my mind or worse**_

_**Another chance to get burned**_

_**And start all over**_

_**I'm gonna start all over**_

I threw my fist up again

_**Fantastic and romantic all a big surprise**_

_**You've got the warning hesitation pushed aside**_

I moved my head up and down

_**It's sooner than I want but you caught my heart**_

I touched my chest

_**I guess I'm ready now to start**_

_**I'm gonna start all over**_

I put up the rockstar sign

_**Out of the fire and into the fire again**_

_**You make me want to forget**_

_**And start all over**_

_**Here I come straight out of my mind or worse**_

_**Another chance to get burned**_

_**And start all over**_

_**I'm gonna start all over**_

_**It's so easy**_

_**You disrupt me**_

_**Can't complain**_

I put me guitar down on the ground

_**It's so easy**_

Then Shikamaru grabbed a mic and singed with me

_**You disrupt me**_

I turned to Shikamaru and danced around

_**Can't complain**_

_**it's so easy**_

I jumped up and down

_**You disrupt me**_

_**Can't complain**_

_**it's so easy. **_

_**I'm gonna start over.**_

_**Start all over!**_

Then Jumped into the crowd but the crowd caught me

_**Out of the fire and into the fire again**_

_**You make me want to forget**_

_**And start all over**_

Then they pushed me up on stage again

_**Here I come straight out of my mind or worse**_

_**Another chance to get burned**_

_**And start all over**_

_**I'm gonna start all over**_

_**Out of the fire and into the fire again**_

I jumped really high

_**You make me want to forget**_

_**And start all over**_

_**Here I come straight out of my mind or worse**_

_**Another chance to get burned**_

_**And start all over**_

_**I'm gonna start all over **_

"Goodnight" Shikamaru and I said as I drag him to backstage

_**Backstage**_

"Thank you so much for helping Shikamaru" I said helping me take off the guitar

"Your welcome…but you look very familiar are you perhaps related to Haruno Sakura?" he asked eyeing me

I froze at first but I thought really quickly._' Should I tell him who I am….nah He think I was a liar then and I can't mess up our friendship'_

"Actually no I am not related to whom-ever you said" I said straightly

"Ok see you around Midori" He said as he left to be with his chicken head. So I went back to mt dressing room to change my wig again and my outfit.

_**At the bar area -2 hours later**_

I sat their with my black bun wig hair and my bar tender outfit which was a black knee high skirt and a black corset with a white shirt under it to match white 5 inch stilleos. Now I was Taki the best bartender out here in Kohana.

"Taki Tsuande said you can go home now" aobi said walking behind the bat stand

"Alright see ya BiBi-chan" I said as I left the club and went home.

_**The end for now**_

* * *

**_a/n-_**

aobi-...-pant-...-pant-...can't find blueberris

sakura- I was joking already

...silence...

aobi- I'LL KILL YOU -runs for sakura-

shikamaru- well R&R -yawns-...and hope you like the next chapter that has very troublesome women in it

aobi & sakura- I'LL HEARD YOU LAZY ASS MOTHER -runs for shikamaru-

-STAND BY-


	3. A NEW START

a/n-

aobi- hey guys I am so happy that you love this story so much. Just to tell you that I dont write for me but for my reader enjoyment...did I say it right CECE

cece- yea you said it right I see you have been practicing spelling

aobi- just for people who dont know this is my BFF since 4th grade Ciani hill or ce-ce for short...um...wait cece havent you realized that shay hasn't been on my stories lately

cece- yea i think we should call her to do a spacial guest apperance

aobi- yea we should I will call her tommrrow

cece- ok readers marino aobi does not own the songs or naruto

aobi- BYE-BYE ENJOY READING

* * *

_**Day 2- A new start**_

**_Sakura Pov_**

"Come on sakura it's time to wake up" I heard my mom voice said pulling the covers off the bed "Come on mom 5 more hours please?" I said putting the pillow over my head. Then all of a sudden I felt water being pour all over my legs and stomach.

"AAHHHHH IT'S COLD" I said fallen off the bed

"See that what happens when you don't wake up besides it's 6:50 a.m you better wake up or the bus will leave you again"

"But the bus don't come until another 1 hour and a half"

"Then you have more time to read the new gossip my Pop singer" she said as she gave me a

J-pop magazine.

"What's this mom?" looking at the front page with me on the cover

"It's the new issue of the month talking abut you and that guy you made play the guitar" Then I quickly open up to the page because who knows what they wrote.

_Latest news Midori Ai and a Nara boy_

_This is extreme, Midori Ai our teenage pop singer was about to do an encore to her fans but made a plan have a Nara boy possible her Boyfriend to play the guitar to her new song 'Start all over'. Has our Midori found love. Will her new Bf make her stop going worldwide one day. Tune it next time on our possible couple_

"WTF….how…can they say that mom…I hate these people for real" I said as threw the magazine in the trash near my bed.

"Don't we all babe don't worry it just a silly gossip that's all now get dress alright I make you favorite ok"

"BLUEBERRY PANCKES!!" I shouted _**(a/n- my favorite really)**_

"Yes of course now hurry up now." Mom said walking out of my room

**_1 hour and 10 minutes later_**

I walked down stairs with a pink corset over top of a blue fishnet short sleeve shirt and blue skinny jeans with pink converses. Also my long pink back-length hair had black highlights in it. Then as I walked into the kitchen I saw my mom wasn't their and a note on the counter with the pancakes next to it.

_Dear Saku-chan sorry had to make it to work fast. Will be back at 12:00 p.m so I put some food in the refrigerator._

_-love mom_

_P.S- the bus WILL be hear in 20 minutes _

I read as I was eating my last pancake. "I guess I can just get my guitar and wait at the door then" I said as I walked to the extra closet in the living room than I sat on .couch

"I guess I can play a song as I wait" So I tuned my guitar just to make it more higher.

_Tears drops on my guitar- Taylor Swift_

_**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**_

_**That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be**_

_**I'll be she's beautiful, that girl he talks about**_

_**And she's got everything that I have to live without**_

_**She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love**_

_**Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_**Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny**_

_**That I can't even see anyone when he's with me**_

_**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,**_

_**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?**_

_**And there he goes, so perfectly,**_

_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

_**She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love**_

_**Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?**_

_**And there he goes, so perfectly,**_

_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

_**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light**_

_**I'll put his picture down and maybe**_

_**Get some sleep tonight**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_**He's the time taken up, but there's never enough**_

_**And he's all that I need to fall into..**_

_**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**_

"I guess that was a good son-"

"-BEEP-…-BEEEP-" A horn went outside

"Oh that must be the bus" I said grabbing my black and green bag with my guitar strapped to my back.

_**On the bus**_

_**Normal Pov**_

As Sakura walked onto the bus she sees that there was not many empty seats that she could be at. As she looks around for Shikamaru so she could seat next to him. But she finds out that Shikamaru was in the back with the popular kids seating next to his Ino-slut his new girlfriend. So she sat in the front behind the bus driver and sat next to the window.

_**Sakura Pov**_

As we made it to the school I hurried out the bus and went to my locker. It's just the bad part is Shikamaru locker was next to mine and I wasn't in the mood to talk to him today.

"Hey sakura" Shikamaru said waving his hand as he walked to his locker

"……Hi…" I said in a mean way and closing my locker about to walk away quickly. "Hey sakura wait up,…what's wrong Sakura is it about me not seating next to you on the bus I'm so sorry but Ino-chan asked me when she walked on the bus so I said yes already" He said trying to make me feel better.

"No it's ok,….hey I heard that the great Midori Ai let you play with her last night"

"Yea it was so cool but for some reason she reminds me of you"

'_Oh crap um…what should I say I know'_

"Hahaha….me…Midori Ai…oh god please you must be joking"

"Hahaha ok but still there is something about her that is so familiar?"

"Yea well I got to go my first period is Gai-sensei which is gym and you know how he goes with the _'It's unyouthful being late for youthful gym' _speech"

"Yea I know what you mean ok I promise I will met you at the cherry blossom tree for lunch at 12:00 p.m"

"Alright see you there" I said walking away from Shikamaru

_**Lunch 12:45p.m**_

"Where is he it's been 45 minutes now" I said looking around the outside behind the cafeteria where a large cherry blossom tree stood.

"It had better be important to him that he miss it, I guess I start make my song for the talent show"

So I sat on the ground softly under the fallen cherry blossoms and laid my head back on the tree. And I place my guitar on the ground next to me.

Misery Business- Paramore _**(a/n- some of the song I wrote ok)**_

" _**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top**_

_**She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock**_

_**It's a matter of time before we all run out...**_

_**When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth **_

Sakura didn't noticed that a person just sat next to her

_**I waited eight long months**_

_**She finally set him free**_

_**I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me **_

_**Two weeks and we had caught on fire**_

_**She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile**_

_**Whoa... I never meant to brag**_

Then the guy started to play Sakura's guitar that was on the ground

_**But I got him where I want him now**_

_**Whoa... it was never my intention to brag**_

_**To steal it all away from you now**_

_**But God does it feel so good**_

_**'Cause I got him where I want him now**_

_**And if you could then you know you would**_

_**'Cause God it just feels so...**_

_**It just feels so good**_

Then I realized I wasn't playing my guitar at all, Plus I never even made a beat to the song I was singing so I open my eyes. As I opened my eyes I saw a man that looked add least 16 or 17 years old blonde hair and a part of his hair covered his right. _**(a/n- they are in senior year so think the age ok cause I hate math)**_

"Um…..excuse me but why have you stop. You were doing good at first ?" the man asked

"I…um…I…who are you and why was you playing my guitar?" I asked with confusing in my eyes

"Oh sorry the names Deidara and the reason why I was playing your guitar was because to me if you sing art then art must have a beat to follow. Also you didn't answer my question" Deidara

"Oh….um…well first my name is Sakura and the reason why I stop sing was because I just made up that song"

"Well then let us help you finish the song" Deidara said standing up

"Us but we are only ones here"

"No I mean my other two friends Itachi and Kisame"

"What do they play?" I asked with interest

"Well I play the bass guitar Kisame plays drums and Itachi plays electric guitar"

"So what do you call yourselves?"

"Well we are known as Akatusuki we have been try to get a club to perform at but we couldn't find one anywhere" Deidara said walking back into the school as I followed behind

"How about this you come to Club sake and play for me"

"For real…..wait you are joking I mean is your boss gonna let you?" Deidara

"Yea beside I do need a new band since my old one wants to go solo"

"Ok so what time do u want us to be there?"

"At 8:00 p.m don't be late ok also let me gave you my two song sheets that we will be playing and my number just in case" I said looking threw my page for my sheet and a piece a paper to give him my cell number.

"Here you go so see you there Dei-kun" I said with a kid voice

"Hahaha,…see you there Saku-chan"

_**The last period of school**_

I came to my last class which was Asuma-sensei which I have with

Shikamaru-teme. As enter the class about to go to me and Shikamaru's seat I saw Ino took my spot next to Shikamaru in the front seat that me and Shikamaru would always seat at.

"Um…excuse my Ino-slut but that's my seat your seating in"

Ino started to laugh and stare at my funny like I was from another planet.

"Sorry Forehead but me and my boyfriend is seating here so go seat in the back where the loser tables are ok" She said holding Shikamaru hand

"Shikamaru you just gonna let that bitch take my seat" I said as I looked at Shikamaru like he was stupid. Then Shikamaru looked up at me strange like I was a complete stranger "First of all don't call my girlfriend a bitch sakura second if you were my real best friend you would apologize to her and go seat some where else" He said cold. As he ended his sentence with a glare and a kiss on Ino lips I knew that I could probably never forgive him ever again. Than I felt my eyes water knowing that Shikamaru just chose his slut over him. His best friend since 4th grade and he choose her over me.

"Fine then I guess we can end our friendship now while we still have a chance to" I said with hurt and serious emotion in on my face. Then Shikamaru eyes started to change with regret.

"Sakura I didn't mean to-"He said trying to apologize

"No save it, you can have your slut over your best friend since the 4th grade but remember you promise me that we would be never but a person before our friendship I guess we were to stupid to agree back then, here's you can have your friendship necklace back I have a feeling I won't be needing it anymore" I said taking a heart shape necklace with the word best on it of my neck and throwing it in his face and walking to the back far corner. I could see a grin on Ino face as I walked away but I knew that if I would have hit her right there and then I would just fall in her trap.

_**After School**_

As I walked outside the class real quick I took my stuff out of my locker so I could not see Shikamaru trying to apologize. I had to remember to ask for a new locker. As I walk on the bus saw Shikamaru-teme doing a make-out-session with Ino-slut again. I sat right in front on the bus just so I won't have to worry about anything anymore But I didn't notice that a guy sat next to me.

"Why hello sakura long time no talk huh?"

"Well I don't care-" I paused because the person who sat next to me was none other then Sasuke Uchiha the schools football captain the playboy heartburner. _**(a/n- don't copy ok) **_Well to me he is my ex-crush my first one at that. Naruto, Sasuke and me was once called Team 7.

"Hey sasuke-kun wait why are you talking to me now?" I asked the sasuke

"Oh well I saw how you went on Shikamaru and Ino so I knew you must have changed I mean you and Ino use to be close"

"Yea I guess…wait was I that loud" I said laughing

"Yea you really was but I really want it to ask if you would like to go to the movies with me tomorrow night at 5:00 p.m" He asked

"Ah yea sure I can do it" then I realized that my stop was up. That's when I stood up off the seat and proceed to the door.

"Oh and sakura?" Sasuke said as I turned around to face him

"Yea Sasuke-kun?"

"You should laugh more it makes you more beautiful when I see you smile" Than I blushed at what he said

"Yea I'll do that more bye Sasuke-kun" I said walking off the bus

* * *

A/N-

aobi- chliff hanger hanging from a chliff and that's why his call chliff hanger...can't hold on much longer

cece- stop watching Between the lions

aobi- I can't help it they are one of my favs when i ones young like barney until he went drunk...um...teletubbes...little bill...Cliffer the big red dog...Rugrats...All that...Kean and Kel...um...As told by ginger..um...Moesha...um...Hey Arnoald...Oh Blue clues with stieve...Digimon until it went corny...um

cece- ok we get the point...so please R&R ok

aobi- hey that was to short I want more of a crazy moment

cece- dont worry when shay come I know it will get crazy

aobi-...yea your right bye my lovely fans remember boys I'm single

cece- ok dating 5 boys from each school is not single that would be a slut

aobi- I don't kiss them or do_ it _with them I just like having company

cece- sure you do but when they hit you, you go all madea on them

aobi- yup I got my k-19 and 6-26 with me in my purse we can be charles angels tommrrow or right now

cece- you are too crazy please readers trust me she is very crazy when you lay a hand on her

aobi- DAMN STRIAGHT AND WHEN A KID UNDER 10 YEARS OLD TALK BACK TO ME THEM I WOPP THEY PUNK -BEEP-..-BEEP- I -BEEP- THEM AND THIER MOM THOSE NASTY -BEEP-

-STAND BY-


	4. The contract

a/n-

aobi- hey every that rught it's SPecial guest time here SHAy

...silence...

cece- where is Shay -runs backstage-

-backstage- NO I dont WAnna you can't make me

cece- see here's she is

shay- yea...why am I here again

aobi- cuz I threatin you that I will cut all your corbin bleu poster heads off

...silence...

cece-...ok aobi 2mrrow you an dme will go on Dr.phill for your mental problems

aobi- I DO NOT HAVE MEANTAL PROBLEMS

shay- YES YOU DO AOBI NOW SOME UNTIE ME FROMTHIS CHAIR

aobi- sry can't do that you will run awaty yhen

cece- trur true

shay- fine cece and aobi does not own naruto or he songs

**The CONTRACT**

_Sakura's pov_

As I waited 4 hours just sleeping in my room I heard a car nosy. I went to my near by window in my room to see a black Bentley in my garage and my mom green Saturn. Plus my mom shouldn't be home until like 12:00 p.m. So I had to investigate who this black Bentley owner person.

"Mom you home" I said walking in the living room to see a man in a suit and a white case in his hand.

"Oh Sakura this is Mr.Ban from Seasons Record Studio wanting to sign you a recording contract." My mom said so excited

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIUOS" I yelled excited

"Why yes I am serious my manger Mr.Fuggio wants you to be sign to our Studio for a million dollar contract but first I have to watch you and your band live to see if you have the right what we really need" he said

"OK sure Mr.Ban I would be glad to but don't have to sign something?"

"Yes you do but your mother already checkout contact she sign some of it for the parent permission, since your band underage right now so all I have to do is, watch you play I agree with your talents you, and your band sign will sign it right after the show"

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL THE BAND OH I LOVE YOU" I said hugging Mr.Ban

"Alight dear you can let Mr.Ban go now" my mom said trying to pull me off Mr.Ban

"I…can't…breathe…PLEASE LET GO" then I let him go

"Oh sorry…wait what time it is?" I asked after Mr.Ban went the door

"It's 7'o clock why?" my mom said

"I have to be at club sake at 8:00 also what am I suppose to do. People know me as Midori Ai I can't just walk out there like I'm just normal Sakura Haruno?!" I said fallen into the couch

"Well dear your just gonna have to show America that your are really Sakura Haruno once known as Midori Ai. I mean wont Shikamaru still like you for you?"

"NO today he just blow me off with my worst rival Ino his new slut girlfriend"

"But wasn't Ino your best friend when you were kids?"

"That was a long time ago ok mom"

"Alright but I know its hard being a teenager I was once one too"

"Yea I know mom but this is different, you won't understand" I said getting off the couch and was about to walk out the living room until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sakura…I said know how it feels you are just like me when I was younger. Your dad was my best friend since 4th too. He dated my ex-friend Iuka and I just gave up on your dad after our agreement about Iuka being chosen over me. I started to date the wrong guy, and he raped when I was 16 years old. But your fathers stay with me when I found out I was pregnant, He broke up with Iuka and he was there when I had you and He claimed you as his own. I don't want that happen to you and Shikamaru ok. Please for give me for not telling you"

"Oh mom" I said with tears in my eyes and hugging my mom at the same time

"Mom I could never hate you…I'm just glad dad was there for when he didn't have too"

"Ok well you better hurry and make it to the club I will be there later cheering you on honey"

"Thank you mom"

"Your welcome babe"

At the club 8:00

As I made it into the club I saw Deidara in the back table with two guys.

"Hey Dei-kun your ready?"

"Yea I'm ready Saku-chan oh this Itachi Uchiha" Deidara said pointing to a man with long black hair and two strange marks on each side on his nose

"Hello Sakura nice to meet you" Itachi said shaking my hand

"Nice to meet you weasel-kun" I said smiling

"And this is Kisame Hoshigaki" Deidara said pointing to a man that skin looked kind of blue and strange gill-like tattoo on his cheeks

"Hello pinky nice hair" he said grinning shaking my hand

"Hi fishy-kun Like the gill tattoos"

"Saku-chan when do we go on the stage?"

"We go on in 30 minutes also I have cool news"

"What kind of kinds Saku-chan" all the boys said at the same time

"We are gonna be sign to Season's Record Studios!!"

"What I mean we haven't even played yet we people already wants us" Kisame said

"Yea I was surprise too but the guy who is the assistant of the manger came to my house and giving us a 8 million dollar contract"

"COOL watch out ladies cause DEIDARA COMING"

"Hold your horse Dei-kun were not sign yet also guys I have a different name when I perform I act like a singer called Midori Ai but don't worry I will revile my true self before we play the second song.

"Ok so let's go to the dressing room to get ready for the show"

"Also lets thing of a name for our group"

"Yea that is true so what are we to be called?"

"OH Know let me say it" Kisame said like kid in a class room

"You actually thought of one Kisame"

"Yup I did…hey I am smart…ok the name will be-"

_Stage Time_

"Now my wonderful audience here is the performance you have been waiting for you may know this singer by Midori Ai but she back with a new band her she is with her new name PARAMORE!!"

The curtains rolled up to show Itachi was wearing black baggy with red clouds on them and a red shirt with a red tie. Deidara was wearing red pants with a black shirt and a big red cloud on hid shirt. While Kisame was wearing red and white stripe pant with a black coat with red clouds on it. While I was wearing a black mini mid-thigh skirt that had red clods on it with ref fishnet thighs and a red cloud belt , a red corset with a Black vet that had Paramore all over it._ When everyone was wearing re converse with Paramore on it. _**_(a/n- just a reminder she has her green wig on)_ **"Ok everyone after my first song is done I have a special surprise for you all" I said talking into the microphone in front of me.

"ONE TO THREE HIT" Kisame said hitting his drum sticks together

_Born for this- Paramore_

_**Oh no I just keep on falling **_

_**(Back to the same old)**_

_**Where's hope when misery comes crawling?**_

_**(Oh, oh way hey)**_

_**With your faith you'll trigger a landslide **_

_**(Victory)**_

_**Kill off this common sense of mind**_

_**It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine**_

_**You can't down it with your eyes**_

Then I saw Shikamaru walk in the club with Ino

'_Great just what I needed another problem' I thought_

_**So we don't need the headlines**_

_**We don't need the headlines**_

_**We just want**_

_**Everybody sing**_

_**Like it's the last song you will ever sing**_

_**Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?**_

Then she pointed to Shikamaru

_**Everybody live**_

_**Like it's the last day you will ever see**_

_**Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?**_

_**Right now you're the only reason**_

Then she looked at Ino

_**(I'm not letting go oh)**_

_**And time out if everyones worth pleasing **_

_**(Ah woah oh)**_

_**You'll trigger a landslide**_

_**(Victory)**_

_**To kill off their finite state of mind**_

_**It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine**_

_**You can't down it with your eyes**_

_**So we don't need the headlines**_

_**No we don't want your headlines**_

_**We just want**_

_**Everybody sing**_

_**Like it's the last song you will ever sing**_

_**Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?**_

_**Everybody live**_

_**Like it's the last day you will ever see**_

_**Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?**_

_**Everybody sing**_

_**Like it's the last song you will ever sing**_

_**Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure?**_

_**Alright, so you think you're ready?**_

Than I walked closer to crowd

_**Okay then you'll say this with me go**_

_**We were born for this**_

Then I put my fist up and down

_**We were born for this**_

_**Alright, so you think you're ready?**_

_**Okay then you'll say this with me go**_

_**We were born for this**_

_**We were born for this**_

_**We were born for this**_

_**We were born for this**_

_**We were born for**_

I jumped up and down while shaking my head

_**We were born for**_

_**Everybody sing**_

_**Like it's the last song you will ever sing**_

_**Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure now?**_

_**Everybody live**_

_**Like it's the last day you will ever see**_

_**Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure now?**_

_**Everybody sing**_

_**Like it's the last song you will ever sing**_

_**Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure **_

_**Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure **_

_**We were born for this**_

_**We were born for this**_

_**We were born for this**_

After we finished our first song the crowd went crazy like always.

"Thank you….now for my special surprise" My hands was on my head about to take my green wig off but I got a better idea.

"I've got a better idea….would anyone help me with something?" I said looking into the crowd

"ME MIDORI ME" a very strange boy with wired hair

"Ok come on up" I said to the boy. He walked up on the stage but I realized it was Sasuke Uchiha.

"So what's your name?"

"My name is Sasuke"

"Alright Sasuke_-kun all you have to do is help me take off this wig of mine" _I I said sedulity

"Sure ok" He said hugging me from behind

"On the count of three….ONE….TWO…THREE" sasuke toke the wig off to show my long pink hair that had red highlights fallen down my back

"I am really known as Sakura Haruno Sakura" I said

"So you was midori all along sakura?" sasuke asked me

"Yup now since your so kind I will let you get a free autography from me and my ban and a free kiss" then I kiss Sasuke on the lips which was my first kiss and it took us ad least 3 minutes until we lost our breathe.

"Lets give a around of a applause for Sasuke" the crowd clapped loudly for Sasuke as he exited the stage

"Now for our final song of the day" but before I started to sing I looked at Shikamaru's surprise face I knew he was gonna bug my at school.

Crushcrushcrush- Paramore

_**I got a lot to say to you**_

I looked at Shikamaru coldly

_**Yeah, I got a lot to say**_

_**I noticed your eyes are always glued to me**_

_**Keeping them here**_

_**And it makes no sense at allThey taped over your mouth**_

_**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**_

_**You little spies**_

_**They taped over your mouth**_

_**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**_

_**You little spiesCrush**_

_**Crush**_

_**Crush**_

_**Crush, crush**_

_**(Two, three, four!**__**)**_

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**_

_**Just the one-two of us, who's counting on**_

_**That never happens**_

_**I guess I'm dreaming again**_

_**Let's be more than thisIf you want to play it like a game**_

_**Well, come on, come on, let's play**_

_**Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending**_

_**Than have to forget you for one whole minute**_

_**They taped over your mouth**_

_**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**_

_**You little spies**_

_**They taped over your mouth**_

_**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**_

_**You little spiesCrush**_

_**Crush**_

_**Crush**_

_**Crush, crush**_

_**(Two, three, four!)**_

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**_

_**Just the one-two of us, who's counting on**_

_**That never happens**_

_**I guess I'm dreaming again**_

_**Let's be more than this nowRock and roll, baby**_

_**Don't you know that we're all alone now?**_

_**I need something to sing about**_

_**Rock and roll, hey**_

Then I put the rockstar hand sign in the air so the crowd would too

_**Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?**_

_**I need something to sing about**_

_**Rock and roll, hey**_

_**Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?**_

_**Give me something to sing about**_

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**_

Then I jumped up and down

_**Just the one-two of us, who's counting on**_

_**That never happens**_

_**I guess I'm dreaming again**_

_**Let's be more than**_

_**No, oh**_

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**_

_**Just the one-two of us, who's counting on**_

_**That never happens**_

Then I walked to the crowd on my knees

_**I guess I'm dreaming again**_

_**Let's be more than**_

_**More than this**_

_**Ohoh ohoh Ohoh**_

_**Oooh...**_

"Thank you goodnight" I said as the curtains went down. Than after the stuff was packed up the band and me went to the lounge in backstage.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO COOL. DID YOU SEE HOW CRAZY THE CROWD WENT WHEN I PLAYED THE DRUMS" Kisame said as he screamed hurting everyones ears.

"KISAME SHUT UP OR WE WILL MAKE FISH STICKS OU TOF YOU"

….silence….

"wow Saku-chan that was pretty cool" aobi said with a sweet smile

"Thanks BiBi-chan" I said hugging Aobi

"So you gonna introduce your new band to me sister?"

"She you sister sakura-chan" Deidara asked

"No silly me and BiBi-chan are so close that we just call each other sister…but BiBi-chan this is Deidara my bass guitar player, Kisame my drummer and Itachi my electric guitar player Everyone this I s Aobi Marino" Than Itachi stood up and walked to Aobi

"It's a pleasure to me you Aobi" Itachi said grabbing Aobi's hand and kissing it

"The pleasure all mine Itachi" Aobi said blushing

"Ok now that's enough BiBi-chan it's time for you to leave" I said acting like a big sister to Aobi

"but Saku-chan I want to talk to Itachi-kun more please I wont be a burden right Itachi-kun?" aobi said with a child-like voice

"Yea Saku-chan I don't think Obi-chan will be a burden to us" Itachi said like a more child-like voice

"…-sigh-…Fine but if you hurt BiBi-chan in anyway you will be crushed Itachi Uchiha" than Itachi was shaking very nervously

"Yes Saku-chan Itachi will be very good"

"HAHAHA oh my god my brother got told by girl" Sasuke said behind me

"Hey sasuke-kun you liked the show"

"I loved it more since you was in it" Sasuke said kissing me

"Alright I guess I will see you guys at school tomorrow" I said as I was walking to the door

"Oh wait Sakura here's my number if you need me call me ok"m Deidara said giving my a small piece of paper

"Alright I will"

* * *

a/n-

aobi- you know my readers I LOVE Itachi but the sasauke kissing sakura thing that's just...ugh cece please talk for me I need to get that kiss with sasuke and sakura out of my mind

cece- ah sure did you-

aobi- I mean sasuke is my enemy he hunts my very soul -thunder behind aobi-

cece & shay- yea kinda of creep (from Austin powers)

...silence...

cece- now I was gonna say-

aobi- I HATE HIM HATE HATE HATE ( from bill and mandy show)

...silence...

cece- aobi did you take the medicine Dr.Din give you?

aobi- no I slept late

cece- she takes _no-hate-for-sasuke-moment_ pills it reallys help

shay- well we hope you enjoy the story and R&R also Aobi will take her pills tonight

aobi- HELL NO THOSE PILLS TASTE LIKE MY MOMS HOMEMADE APPLESASUE AND BELIVIE ME I HATED IT HATED IT (from drak and josh)

cece- eewww not that ok ok we will make DrDin change you rpills taste ok now again please R&R readers we need to read your love when you write comments


	5. What happpen to trust

a/n-

aobi-hey everyone i'm aobi

cece- and i'm cece

aobi- and this is Caobi

cece- now since the pst few days of the last chapter i was away in Texas so aobi did the chapter with out me but now i'm back

aobi- yea and you left me alone with this thing that's our manger

greg- hey why do you have to point me out like that all i did was take the fish for a walk sis

aobi- you took the fish out of the bowl and put hung it on a piece of string

greg- I thought the fish would live

aobi- OH SURE YOU CAN OUT A HUMAN ON A ROPE HANGING BY THIER NECK AND THEY WILL LIVE

greg- but they would die

aobi- AND SO DID MY PET FISH TIA NOW HE IS GONE FOR EVERY YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA BURN ALL YOUR THREE DAYS GRACE CD'S

greg- no you wouldn't

aobi- OH I WOULD AND I WILL -runs to greg's room-

greg- I'M COMING THREE DAYS GRACE -runs after her-

cece- see that's why you should never curse at aobi but Caobi doesn't own Naruto or the song The best Damn thing- Avril Lagvine(Sp?) You are the music in me- High school musical 2 Sharpy and Tory, also Me against the world- Superchick

* * *

_**Day 2- what happened to trust**_

_Sakura's Pov_

The next day at school I was walking to my locker and was surprise when I was stop half way to be crowd by students asking for autographs. As I finish running from the fan boys and fan girls. I made it to my locker where Shikamaru had a hurt look in his eyes.

"Why hello sakura or should I say Midori?" Shikamaru said coldly

"Listen I didn't tell you I was Midori because-"

"I don't wanna hear your lame excuses Sakura you lied to my your best friend"

"Ex-best friends Get it straight…look I've got a class to go to so good day to you" I said as walked away until I felt a Hand on my shoulder and turn me around to be face with Shikamaru had angry in his eyes

"I think your class can wait Sakura….I bet if I was Sasuke you would stay here kissing his ass..-smack-" Shikamaru felt my hand retreat from his face

"….First don't dare talk about me kissing anyone's ass Shikamaru ….I've been here for you since 4th grade. All those years I've see all those girls all over you, pretending to care for you, but I was always here for you when they dump your dump ass in the end I told you to do better but you still dated sluts…the reason I out put up with your retard ass is because I have loved since the day we met. You was everything, everything That I wanted but you were to stupid to see….you can keep Ino. But when she leaves you in the end remember that I wont be here mend your broken heart ever again" After I said that I ran as far as I could to be away from Shikamaru

"SAKURA WAIT SLOW DOWN" I heard a voice said but it wasn't Shikamaru

"Hey sakura I saw what happen are you ok?" Sasuke said

"Yea I'm fine I feel much better what class you have next?" I asked wiping my Tears

"I have math next but You dont look alright to me….how about this I heard there's gonna be a big teen party happening at a club called Sweet Lime want to go to it with me after our movie date tonight"

"Yea sure I guess thanks Sasuke-kun" I said as sasuke and me lean closer together for a kiss

**Fourth Period**

Ah yes fourth period with Shikamaru that just great. As I entered Kakashi-sensei class which I new he was gonna be late I saw Ino and her slut gang walking up to me.

"Girls looks who's came. It is the Gothic Pop singer Midori Ai ….so you got any another identity like maybe a stripper?" Ino said as her gang of sluts laugh

"Oh no if I was a stripper you will be first person I see there working the pole with your little slut and hoes following right behind you, shaking their asses on drunken man that has HIV, STD and of course Aids now if you will excuse me I have a seat that I need to attend to, not some man who's ready for my to drop my pants when ever they throw money at my face see ya" I said proud at hwo Ino shocked face was

"Wow you just got played hard by someone famous" A girl said that had brown hair with two mouse-like buns in her hair. Then I saw her walking towards me and sat next to me "Hi my name is Tenten Kunai what's yours" She asked

"Oh well my name is Sakura Haruno or Midori Ai as you my know. Look if your just here to just be my friend just because I'm famous then just leave"

"No I don't want to be friend just because your famous singer I'm famous as well I am Tenten Kunai the best weapon artist you can find but I don't want to brag"

"-laugh-…your funny Tenten nice to meet you. You just moved here"

"Yea I did is good so far but our biology teacher sure is late"

"Oh Kakashi-sensei is always late but you'll get use to it" Then I stop as I saw Shikamaru walked in the room. But Tenten saw who I was looking at.

"You love him don't you Kura-chan?" Tenten said using a funny nickname

"Yea I really do Ten-chan. I told him after I slapped him in the face when he said something about me kissing Sasuke my boyfriends ass"

"Wow…so you want me to kill him?" Tenten said evil whiel she took out a kunai with her naem ingrave in it

"What Ten-chan no?!" I said shocked at what she said

"No serious I don't care what happens I have been kicked out of many school cause my bad temper of using swords, knives stuff like that"

"-laugh-…no I don't want you to I guess I just feel so angry that he just chose his slut girlfriend over me I'm just so pissed"

"It's ok Kura-chan you'll get over it soon" She said hugging me

"Thanks Ten-chan your a true friend"

"Glad to be one"

Then Kakashi-sensei came into the class room with his bored face like always.

"Hello class sorry I'm late I saw my mother's black cat walking a cross from me and I got scared that I would have bad luck"

"STOP WITH LIES YOU ARE NO GOOD AT LIEING" the class room said

"Yea ok anyway I would like to say that we will be having a baseball team for the school for the spring season anyone wants to join"

"Um…Kakashi-sensei I would like to join the Baseball team." Tenten asked

Then the whole class laughed expect Kakashi and me of course.

"Yes very funny Ms.Kunai" Kakashi said laughing a little

"I'm serious sensei I really do want to join the team"

"Tenten please this is a boys team, girls never play baseball" Ino said

"Well I will be the first then" Tenten said proud

"Listen Mouse-bun you can't join the team stop trying to change the world your just a stupid girl" Kiba the baseball team captain said

"Being a girl has nothing to do with Baseball there isn't a rule about girls not playing baseball"

"Oh please Tenten just sit down and be the real tomboy you are" Ino said

"Please class settle down now-" Kakashi said but the bell interrupted him

"Ok class the next class assignment is to make a song on anything with the person sitting next to you I want it by Seventh period and you will present it to the class"

**Lunch time-which is sixth period if you are RETARD**

"Hey Ten-chan what song are we gonna write" I asked

"I've got a good song I wrote during my fifth period" Tenten said digging in her kunai shaped bag back.

"Oh here it is want to read it oh also you know how to play the electric guitar?" Tenten asked

"Believe me I know how to play any guitar anyone gives me" I said reading the sheet Tenten wrote the song on

"So do you like it Saku-chan?" Tenten asked nervous in her voice

"Yea Ten-chan I love it so you can sing well?"

"Yea I guess but I know if I sing you have to sing with me please" Tenten but on her puppy face

"-sigh-…fine Ten-chan of course I would-" Then I stopped short when she saw Shikamaru walked up to them

"Um….Sakura Listen….I know I was very rude to you this morning but-"

"Oh hold on pineapple head you are not just gonna come up to Saku-chan trying to say sorry when you said all that shit this morning"

"Don't worry Tenten I got this When are you gonna see

_**That you're not, not, not, **_

_**gonna get any better, you won't, won't, won't,**_

_**you won't get rid of me never,**_

_**like it or not even though she's a lot like**_

_**me...Were not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,**_

_**I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a**_

_**drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your**_

_**eyes have ever seen!**_ " I started to sing

"What are you two tomboys doing to my boyfriend" Ino said with her smutty walk

"Oh we were doing nothing to your pineapple head of a boyfriend his all yours. let's go sakura we have a song to sing" Tenten said walking to their homeroom

**Seventh period**

As we went to Kakashi-sensi class we already saw a guitar set up and a piano set just in case maybe. Also some of the chairs and tables was pushed aside to make more room for the performers.

"Alright class you will have…ah Shikamaru you are late come on hurry up to a sit" Kakashi said

"Ah yes Kakashi-sensei" Shikamaru said as he went and sat next to his slut Ino

"Alright as I was saying before, you will have to present your song to the class. Yes I know this is biology class, but it just for extra credit which I know that some people now first up is…..ah well look Shikamaru and Ino"

"Yea come on Shika-kun"

"Oh great I can hardly wait"

"Ok I have a band that will play our song while me and Shika sing 'You are the music in me" Then Three people came into the room that hand suits on that look like butlers

"And five six seven eight" Ino said making the count

Ino (a/n- just to let you know I didn't know what to type about what they do so they do the same thing in high school musical 2 did with Tory and Sharpay)

_**Na, na, na, na,**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah, **_

_**you are the music in...**_

_**Na, na, na, na,**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah,**_

_**you are the music in...**_

_**are the music in...**_

_**You know the words "once upon a time."**_

_**Make you listen, there's a reason.**_

_**When you dream, there's a chance you'll find,**_

_**a little laughter, or happy ever after.**_

Ino and Shikamaru

_**Your harmony to melody,**_

_**it's echoing inside my head.**_

_**A single voice, above the noise.**_

_**And like a common thread,**_

_**Sing it to me!**_

Shikamaru

_**When I hear my favorite song,**_

_**I know we belong.**_

_**You are the music in me.**_

Ino

_**It's living in all of us,**_

_**it's here because...**_

_**You are the music in me.**_

_**Na, na, na, na,**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah,**_

_**you are the music in...**_

_**Na, na, na, na,**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah,**_

_**you are the music in...**_

_**are the music in...**_

_**(Piano Solo)**_

_**(Your harmony to melody,it's echoing inside my head.)**_

Shikamaru

_**When I hear my favorite song,**_

_**I know we belong.**_

_**You are the music in me.**_

Ino

_**It's living in all of us,**_

_**it's here because...**_

_**You are the music in,**_

_**me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me,**_

_**Nah, nah, nah,**_

_**you are the music in **_

_**Na, na, na, na,**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah, **_

_**you are the music ME!**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah...**_

Shikamaru

_**Oh, yeah? **_

Then the whole class was quiet but only Ino sluts were clapping like it was really good.

"Good job very….creative and lots of….ok next is Tenten and Sakura"

"alright Ten-chan just follow me while we sing you will get the hang if the playing part but the singing will be easy when you just relax ok?" I asked Tenten as we walked to the front of the class

"ok I'm ready now" Tenten whispered to me with a nervous voice

"And a one two three hit it" I said

Sakura

_**Wanna quit and give up**_

_**Kakashi says to pack it up**_

_**Shot down from all sides**_

_**Don't know why I try**_

_**So take this and kiss it**_

Sakura turned around and shack her ass to the class while Tenten was laugh

_**Goodbye won't miss it**_

_**I wanna go back to L.A.**_

_**I don't belong that's what they say**_

Tenten

_**They said don't try to change the world**_

_**You're just a girl**_

Than Tenten looked at Kiba with angry eyes

Sakura and Tenten

_**So it's..me against the world today**_

_**I'm gonna do it my own way**_

_**And though nobody understands**_

_**I'm gonna make a one girl stand**_

_**It's not Independence Day**_

_**I can't waste time on what they say**_

_**If we believe when we have faith**_

_**We're gonna change the world someday**_

Tenten

_**Back again one more time**_

_**Couldn't keep me down last time**_

_**Leaving what I know on faith**_

_**To take on the world and make waves**_

_**Still standing defiant**_

_**Maybe me against the giants**_

_**L.A. wasn't built in a day**_

_**Games going long but I still play**_

Sakura

_**They said don't try to change the world**_

_**You're just a girl**_

Sakura and Tenten (a/n- I changed it aliitle alright)

_**So it's..us against the world today**_

_**We're gonna do it our own way**_

_**And though nobody understands**_

_**We're gonna make a two girl stand**_

_**It's not Independence Day**_

_**We can't waste time on what they say**_

_**If we believe when we have faith**_

_**We're gonna change the world someday**_

Tenten

_**They said don't try to change the world**_

_**You're just a girl**_

Sakura and Tenten

_**So it's..us against the world today**_

_**We're gonna do it my own way**_

_**And though nobody understands**_

_**We're gonna make a two girl stand**_

_**It's not Independence Day**_

_**We can't waste time on what they say**_

_**If we believe when we have faith**_

_**We're gonna change the world someday**_

"Very good job Tenten and Sakura you receive a 100 now you may be seated" Kakashi said still clapping

As Me and Tenten walk back to our seat I felt a glaze towards my back so I turned around to see Shikamaru in his seat next to Ino with a sad look in his eyes. So just to get back at him I gave him a clod glare and walked back to my seat. But I knew no matter what I do I will always love him even if I erase my memories of him.

After School

"Hey Saku-chan what you doing tonight?" Tenten asked walking out of the school behind me

So I turned to her "I have a date with Sasuke-kun at the movies and a party me and hi m are going to plus after that have to make it to The Sake cause me and my band are performing again then I'm heading home why?"

"Oh ok well I just wanted to know that's all I'll you see you at the club then Saku-chan"

"Alright Bye Ten-chan"

* * *

a/n-

aobi- anfd thta's it for chapter...um what chapter is is again greg

greg- it's chapter...um...eight...no...six...no

cece-...-SIGH- great dorks think alike, it's chapter five guys

greg & aobi- WHAT YOU SAY CECE, WE ARE NOT DORKS YOU TURTLE

cece- yea wateva anyway please R&R and dont mind the twins over there

greg & aobi- WE ARE NOT TWINS WE ARE ONE YEAR APART

cece- but you talk like twins

aobi & greg- THAT'S IT WE'LL KILL YOU

-STAND BY PLEASE-


	6. WHAT A SUPRISE

aobi- ねえあなたがいなくて人ごとに体のため多く

cece- aobi what did you say

aobi- Wakarimasu-ka?

cece- AOBI SPEAK IN ENGLISH NOW

aobi- Gatagata itten-ja neyo! happy now

cece- thank you very much

aobi- GUESS WHAT GUYS I CAN SPEAK JAPANESE BECAUSE I'M HALF JAPANESE

greg- i know isn't it great

aobi- totally YAY!!

aobi- otouto!!

greg- ane!! -aobi and greg hugging-

aobi- anway guys I'm so sorry I left you without a new chapter but it's here now

cece- Yea we didn't mean too

aobi- GOMEN NASAI

cece- anyway i'm cece

aobi- and i'm aobi and we're

aobi and cece- CAOBI SO ENJOY

**_X_**

**_._**

**_X_**

_**What a surprise **_

As I made it home I could see that mom wasn't home probably making a deal with the Record studio about my contract they are gonna make me and the band sign. But right now I have a date to get ready for. As I went to my room and looked in my closet I didn't see anything I liked_. 'what should I wear and how should I do my hair mmm….this is when you call codename BiBi-chan' _I went through my bag back to pull out my pink Razor cell phone and push 2# for the speed dial. I could hear the phone ring and ringing.

"Hello this is the Aobi Marino, who's calling?" a familiar female voice spoke

"Hey BiBi-chan its Sakura" I said

"Hey Saku-chan what do you need?" Aobi asked

"Ok here's the story, I have a date with a hot guy to the movies and I don't know what to wear and how to do my hair can you help?" I asked with a pleased voice

"Sure thing I will call my best friend Ciance she knows how to choose clothes, so we'll be right over"

_**15 minutes later **_

As I went to the kitchen I heard a knock on the door. When I walked to the door and opened the door I saw Aobi with a suit case in her hand and I also saw a girl behind Aobi with short green hair and black eyes carrying a green box in her hand.

"Alright we're here. We don't have much time so Cece-chan put your clothes options into overdrive and make sure they are probated" Aobi said like she was the master of this girl name Ciance

"Hold the hell up now you ain't just gonna drive me up here, and take charge of me like I'm your slave. Remember now you still own me for that time when we went to that club called Kisses and Hugs. When that guy came up to you and dragged-"

"Wait just a minute now. She is too much of a virgin to hear about that ok, and it was stop before it happen remember" Aobi said covering Ciance's mouth

"Now before we start arguing….Obi-chan can you ad least be kind and introduce me to our patient" Ciance asked

"Oh yea Um Saki-chan this is Ciance Kendo and Cece-chan this is Sakura Haruno"

"Nice to meet you Sakura. You can just call me Cece if you want" she said as she shacked my hand

"And you can just call me Saku-chan or Saki-chan it doesn't matter"

"Enough of this talk it's time to work our magic Cece-chan remember our goal is to make her look normal but not to plain. She is going to the movie"

"Oh and also I'm going to a party at a club called Sweet Lime" I added

"And she is going to a club called…...-silence-…...wait did she just say Sweet Lime?" Aobi asked as she turned to Cece as she nodded

"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE YOUR STILL A VIRGIN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENS THERE THEY-" Aobi said as she grabbed my collar

"AOBI STOP LET HER GO...NOW Hold on now Obi-chan. I don't think we need to go on to detail now do we. Anyway Saki-cha if you are going to this club called Sweet Lime I would like to give you advice before you go"

"ADVICE WHY WOULD SHE NEED ADIVE FOR A SE-….I'm gonna stop myself before I go to far now…OK NOW PLEASE GET THE CLOTHES READY" Aobi yelled at Cece loudly

"Fine already I'll get the damn thing already" Cece said moving the suit case in the living room

"I will give the advice cause Cece-chan can get very graphically number 1 don't drink anything that has bubble floating at the top just pretend to just in case. Second never order food form there it's horribly also don't allow him to do anything to you when he ask you to the back rooms just act like your drunk ok"

"Alright I'll try to remember BiBi-chan"

"No you won't try you will remember alright. Now Lets get started"

_**1 hour later**_

"I'm almost finish….um….there you are done….look at you are so hot Saki-chan" Aobi said while she had big hearts in her eyes

"Um…Bi-chan I think Sakura wants to see how she looks for herself" Cece said hitting Aobi upside her head hard

"OUCH YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIT ME CECE-CHAN" she yelled while taking me to my full length body mirror

As I looked in the mirror I had a Black halter top with a summer skirt that went to my ankles the colors was black, brown, yellow and white while my hair was straight and curly at the ends with black highlights. Also I had yellow mixed with brown eye shadow and my lips had black lip liner and yellow lip stick.

"OMG I LOOK SO CUTE AAHHHHH" I yelled at the top of my lungs

"See I have skills and that witch has some too" Aobi said pointing to Cece

"Alright I'm done so Aobi I have my skateboard in my bag back so I will see you at your secert reuion concert tonight bye Teme and Saki-chan" Cece said as she left my bedroom

"Bye Dope i love you too" Aobi yelled to Cece

"Wait did she just say that you are having a secert concert?" I asked

"Ah yea she say that"

"How can you have a concert you don't even sing?"

"Well I actually I do. Do you know that singer that uses her initials AM?"

"Yea you mean that the girl who say she is a punk princess?"

"Yea well that actually me see my father is a music producer and I told him how good you are at singing and he called his best friends record label the one I'm sign to a call to get his boss a interest into signing you"

"WHAT SO YOU'RE THE REASON I'M GETTING SIGN?" I yelled surprise

"Actually yea I am….but I will tell you the rest besides your date is right at the door" Aobi said while she was looking through the window

"What he is here oh my god how do I look?" I asked nervous

"Um…Sakura if I did your makeover and you clothes then you know you are fabulous" than aobi's cell started to ring

"Hello?" Aobi said

"I DID THE CLOTHES YOU -" Aobi hung up

"Anyway what was you about to say

"I know if you and cece-chan did it then I look good…-ding dong-" The door bell went off

"Oh he is here wish me luck BiBi-chan lock the door on your way out" I said walking down the stairs

"Don't worry I told your mom that I will be house sitting for a while"

"Oh ok bye Aobi" I said as I exited the door to meet with a Sasuke wearing black pants with a white t-shirt under a black vest and black converes.

"You ready Sakura?" Sasuke asked with a grin upon his face (a/n- Aobi- ha-ha upon ha-ha upon his chicken hair)

"Ahh yea sure Sasuke-kun lets go"

As we walked to the side walk I didn't see a his car

"Um….Sasuke-kun why where is your car?" I asked

"Oh I didn't come by car I came by this" then Sasuke put his hands to his mouth and whistle.

"Sasuke why are you-?" the reason I paused was because I saw the most beautiful thing ever seen. I saw a white horse pulling a black carriage that was filled with red roses.

"Do you like it Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked me near my ear

"How…What…..Wow…..I can't believe……I-" I was interrupted it by Sasuke lips over mine

"Now that is enough talk don't you want to ride in it?"

"Hell yea…..I mean sure…." I said as I ran to the carriage while Sasuke ran behind me

**_At the movies_**

As we walk into the theater to watch The Mummy. I was so nervous about being with the High school's Football Captain aka the most popular guy in school. I mean what I can give to him. Who would want to date me but I guess I have to many question. I might just have a good time with Sasuke-kun.

"Sakura…Sakura you ok?" Sasuke said waving his hand on front of my face.

"Ah yea I'm good. I guess I just wander off in my thoughts" I said laughing

"Well let's not hope that happens when you and I go to Sweet Lime." Sasuke said chuckling

"Ah yea...-giggles-…sorry about that"

"Oh its ok, the movie is about to start."

After the movie

So after the movie me and Sasuke-kun got into his limo that he called for. Just for us oh my god oh how lucky can I get.

"So sakura did you like the story?"

"Yea it was ok but the ending was to quick"

"Oh but that is true anyway are you getting into any record soon?"

"Ah yea I'm going to the same one with Aobi Marino the teen punk singer"

"Oh that wild and crazy singer I mean she can't even really sing"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry but the way she sings 5 years but then suddenly stops singing for an unknown reason is kind of strange"

"What are you trying to say she had a reason to stop singing?" I asked with much confusing and anger in my eyes of how rude Sasuke is being towards my friend

"Well it must be a reason she left singing. What If she got pregnant and had to stop sing just because she had to take care of her baby"

"NO that couldn't happen; I mean she is too sweet for getting pregnant at a young age right?"

"Well I also think- oh look were here come on we are on the VIP-lists"

"Oh god thank you Sasuke-kun you're the best"

"I'm the nest in the bed too Sakura" Sasuke mumbled

"What was that Sasuke-kun?" I asked curious

"Oh I just was admiring how beautiful you are in that dress Sakura" I blushed at what Sasuke said

In the club 2 hours later

"Wow sakura I didn't know you could dance as well. I'm impressed?!"

"-laugh- yea I guess I'm just a natural"

I bet you are anyway you want a drink sakura?"

"Ah yea sure I would like that want me to come with you" I said as I stood up from the VIPs' table

"Oh no I would like you to just rest and relax"Sasuke said as he left to the bar table

As Sasuke came back with our drinks I saw that one of the drinks had some bubbles at he top _'What did BiBi-chan say about drinks _- _number 1 don't drink anything that has bubble floating at the top- yea that what she said I better just pretend to drank it '_

"Here you go one for you and one for me" Sasuke said handing me the bubbly one but I just stared at the drink

"Are you gonna drink that sakura or are you gonna stare at it?" Sasuke said with a very strange tone in his vice

"Ah yea" I opened my mouth and _drank _it all up

"See was that so bad" He said as he stood up from the table

"How about we go to the back room so we can talk better"

"Sure…..I-I-I wooould lovvve to" Then I saw a simile on Sasuke face

In the backroom

"So sakura you like the room?" Sasuke said sitting on the bed first

"Ah yea I guess it's cozy and the bed looks cool" I said nervous

"Here sit next to me "Sasuke said patting a spot near him

I nodded my head as I proceeded to the bed and sat next to Sasuke

"So sakura do you still like Shikamaru?"I got really nervous about what he asked "Well…um….I don't like him like I use to, why?" I asked

"Oh just asking, now how do you feel about me?" Sasuke said moving closer to me until I felt his hot breathe on my neck

"We-l-l-l…..I-I-I….ha well actually I-"I was so interrupted with Sasuke's lips

As Sasuke kissed me I felt him push me gently on the bed without breaking the kiss. _'__What the hell__…__.it__…__..feels so good__…__WHAT THE FUCK I CAN__'__T DO THIS I-I-I__'_

"Ahh Sasuke-kun" I moaned

"Oh so you do have feels do you Sakura?" He said then started to bite my neck

"Sasuke please stop" I said trying to keep myself from moan but he still kept kiss neck with hickies. Then all of a sudden he pulled my dress down a little and was about to reach into my panties

"SASUKE STOP TOUCHING ME NOW"I yelled trying to push Sasuke off of me put he was still on top of me

"Stop your moving already you know you want this as much as I do" He said

"And beside your drugged by a rape drug so you can't don't have the strength to stop me

"I DID NOT I PRETNED TO DRINK YOU BADTARD NOW GET OFF" I said giving the push all of my strength. Finally Sasuke a was pushed to the ground and hit is head on the table next to the bed knocking him out. As I realized he was knocked out I pulled my dress back up and grabbed my purse and ran out the club as fast as I can.

"Oh great I dot have a ride I know /I can call Shikamaru he lives around here"

I got out my razor and dialed Shikamaru's cell

"-ring 3 times- come on Shika I need you right now"

"Hello who is this?" a female voice said on the other line

"Hi Shika is that you?" I asked

"And who hell is this calling my boyfriend's cell? Oh I know this voice... Sakura... I bet. What do you want with my Shika-kun"

"Ino what are you doing with Shika's cell? Where is he?" I asked mad

"Oh just getting out of his bed that we had sex in while Shika is sleeping"Ino said I knew she was probably smirking

"WHAT STOP YOUR SMIRKING YOU BITCH PUT SHIKA ON RIGHT NOW SO I CAN SPEAK WITH HIM!!" yelled through the phone

"I don't think I can't do that beside I think my Shika-kun is ready for our second round so have a horrible night Sakura goodbye"

"INO DON'T YOU HANG UP-"But I was to late she already hung up.

"I don't believe her, I mean Shika would never have sex with that….oh god he probably did –cries- "_'__Wait I can call Dei-kun cause Ten-chan and BiBi-chan should be there too__'_ So I looked through my phone for Dei-kun's cell and pressed call without looking to see I fit's the right number.

"-ring 5 time- Hello"

"Dei-kun please help I'm trap at a club called Sweet Lime and Sasuke tried to rape me oh did mention I tried to call Shikamaru and he didn't answer please pick me up and Ino answered don't tell Aobi ok cause she will freak" I said fast

"Ummm……Saku-chan I just have two thing to say one I am not Clay-kun I'M Aobi. _**(aobi-I call Deidara that)**_Second I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF SASUKE AND INO WHEN I SEE THEM AN DDONT WORRY SAKURA I WILL BE THERE TO PICK YOU UP ALONG WITH ITA-KUN, CLAY-CHAN, FISHY-CHAN….OH…and This Tenten girl she knows you"

"Yea that's my new friend at school Ten-chan"

"Oh ok I guess she can come we'll be there Saku-chan don't you worry" Aobi said hanging up

"Oh great I just unleashed a monster now all I have to do is wait"I said sitting on a near by bench

* * *

a/n-

aobi- did you love it

cece- YAY I'M IN THE STORY

aobi- ...only for one chapter

cece- your a cruel friend

aobi- but i'm your BEST FRIEND anyway I hope you enjoyed the new chapter

cece- YEA I HOPE YOU REALLY DID

aobi-...remember cece I put on my profile and I CAN TAKE YOU OFF

cece- sorry please for give me

aobi- you know what i would love to say

cece- i know...-sigh- who loves blueberris

aobi- AOBI LOVES BLUEBERRIS

cece and itachi- is it true?

aobi-...ITACHI I-I-I DO-OO-OO -rapes itachi in public-

cece- AHHHH MY EYES MY VIRGI EYES

aobi- AHAHAHAHAHA OH ITACHI YOUR SO-

itachi- NO NOT THERE ANYWHERE BUT THERE AAAAAHHHHHH CECE HELP ME

cece- YOUR ON YOUR OWN I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE -runs away-

aobi- now let me turn off the lights -claps twice- CLAP OFF -lights go off-

itachi- AAAAHHHHH THE MADNESS PLEASE AOBI STOP -MOANS

aobi- you like that dont-

greg- AAAAAHHHHHHH TURN THIS DAMN THING OFF - STOMPS ON CAMERA

-LOST SIGNAL...PLEASE STAND BY-


	7. Making the Final Call

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

Aobi- hi EVERYBODY IM AOBI

cece- AND IM CECE

aobi and cece- AND WERE CAOBI

aobi- wow its been so long since we wrote a stroy right cece

cece- yea i know we have been gone 4 a while but its our NEW SCHOOL

aobi- yea we dont het out of school until like 5:00 then we get and half in hour home work which they call lifework

cece- I KNOW uh but we are so sorry right now we are making the 8 chapter ok so be alarmed

aobi- plus my irthday is coming up DECEMBER 16 OH YEA BABY 14 14 14 14 14 14

cece- sh eis finally gonna be 14 everybody which next year i'n turing 15 ha

aobi- your so old hahahahahah but.....hey....cece.....what are you doing with that shotgun

cece- im goning aobi hunting its aobi hunting season

aobi- oooohhhhh can i go too

cece- oh yea aobi your going -evil grin-

aobi wait a mintue aobi hunting thats......umm......i.....who are we hunting

itachi- -sweatdrop- scome on aobi itac-kun is gonna take you back to school

aob- NO I DONT WANNA HEY WAIT I HAVE A 10 DAY VACTION SO I AIN GOING BACK AND SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS AOBI HUNTING

itachi- -sigh- it's -whisper in her ear-

aobi- oh AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH -RUNS AWAY

cece- COME BACK HERE AOBI

itachi- on with the story caobi does not own naruto.....

_X_

_X_

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_X_**

**_Making the Final Call_**

"Where is he when I find sas-gay I'm gonna cut his balls off," Aobi threaten

"Aobi he's not here, can we just go?" I asked trying not to cry

"Sakura you ok?' Dei asked me

"Yea I'm find I just wanna get away from this place." I said walking quickly to the car

As we drove to the club I pictured all the memories that I just experienced.

_**(aobi-YEA A BIG WORD cece- wow your stupid aobi- I KNOW) **_

'_How could I be so stupid I let myself fall into this mess now look at me everyone probably thinks I'm weak' I thought._

"Your wrong Sakura we would never think that about you"Tenten said.

"How did you hear me in my thoughts?" I asked her.

"For one thing you were thinking out loud and second-"

"And second you're the closes thing I have to a sister Saku-chan." Aobi said to me with a grin on her face but when I looked in her eyes I saw nothing but tears and fear and her eyes and I wanted to know why.

"We are gonna talk at the club." I mouthed to Aobi

"Fine." She mouth back

At the Club (Back stage)

As we made it into the club I took Aobi by the hand and we made our way to my dressing room.

"Now Aobi what is wrong with you" I said concerned

"It's nothing really I mean…I don't know" Aobi sighed

"Aobi please you have to tell me I can't let my best friend do this to herself"

"Do what?" she asked

"Shut me out and commit suicide then I would know it is my fault that I didn't stop it"

"Sakura you know I would never kill myself"

"That's what my father said to my mother after the day he lost he's job"

"Oh sakura please I told you I would never leave you don't you remember that same day when he died you ran fro home and sat on that swing-"

"_-crying/sobbing- Why did you leave me daddy was I the problem that cause you to suffer?" young sakura said_

"_Hey kid!!" A girl with long blue hair said sitting in the highest tree branch_

"_Who me?" Sakura asked_

"_Yea you with the cotton candy hair girl what you crying for" She asked as se jumped down from the tree landing on her feet_

"_I'm crying because my father left me and my mom alone" Sakura sobbed more_

"_Shhhh its ok I know how it feels to lose a love one" the girl said wrapping her long arms around Sakura's small figure_

"_Why…did…he…have…to…leave ME!!!" Sakura sobbed between words _

"_There, there he didn't leave you he just moves to a better spot to look over you" she explained_

"_He did?" sakura asked_

"_Yea I bet he is grinning and smiling at how much you will become in the future" she smiled widely_

"_Yea your right I shouldn't be mourning over him I should be making him proud"_

"_See that's the spirit I promise for now on I will never leave you and we will be friends until the end" she said holding her hand out _

"_I promise as well" sakura said as she shook her hand_

"_It's a promise" they said together_

"Yea I remember I would never forget that day" I replied

"And a promise is a promise" Aobi smiled/grinning

"Sakura come on its show time" Dei said as he ran into the room

"Ok we will talk later promise" I said sticking out my pinky

"Yea a promise" Aobi replied linking her pinky to mine

_**On stage**_

"Ok audience I just want to do a special tribute to my favorite singer Aobi Marino"

I paused for a moment when I saw Shikamaru walk in the door with Ino being pulled behind him.

_Sakura:_

"_**I'm standing on the bridge**_

_**I'm waiting in the dark**_

_**I thought that you'd be here by now**_

_I looked at Shikamaru _

_**There's nothing but the rain**_

_**No footsteps on the ground**_

_**I'm listening, but there's no sound**_

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home**_

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you**_

_I pointed to Shikamaru_

_**I'm with you**_

_Then my eyes got watery _

_**(Mmm...)**_

_**I'm looking for a place**_

_**I'm searching for a face**_

_I was surprised as everyone else because that wasn't me singing until I turned around to see Aobi had a mic in her hand and moving towards the spotlight next to me_

_**Is anybody here I know**_

_Sakura:_

_**Cause nothing's going right and**_

_**Everythings a mess**_

_Aobi:_

_**And no one likes to be alone**_

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**_

_Sakura:_

_**Won't somebody come take me home**_

_Both:_

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Oh!**_

_Aobi:_

_**Why is everything so confusing? **_

_Sakura:_

_**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**_

_Aobi:_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_Sakura:_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_Aobi:_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_Sakura:_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_Aobi:_

_**Yeah! **_

_Sakura:_

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_Aobi: _

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_Sakura:_

_**Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

_Aobi:_

_**Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

_Sakura:_

_**Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

_Both:_

_**I'm with you**_

At the end everyone started to stand up and clap and applause me and Aobi.

"Thank you but I think that the audience wants another duo?" I asked looking at Aobi

"Sure I guess we can" Aobi replied "And I know the perfect song just listen to me sing and try to find the beat" Aobi said to the band

_Aobi:_

_**La la la, la la la la**_

"_**I know your kind of girl**_

_Aobi looked at Ino_

_**You only care about one thing**_

_Aobi put up one finger _

_**Who you've seen or where you've been**_

_**Who's got money**_

_Sakura:_

_**I see that look in your eyes**_

_I looked at Ino _

_**It tells a million lies**_

_**But deep inside I know why**_

_**You're talking to him**_

_Then I looked at Shikamaru _

_**I know what you're all about**_

_**I really hope he figures it out**_

_Both:_

_**She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble**_

_**Just one look, and now you're seeing double**_

_**Before you know it she'll be gone**_

_**Off to the next one**_

_**She's so good that you won't see it coming**_

_**She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing**_

_**You'll be broken she'll be gone**_

_**Off to the next one**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**  
Off to the next one**_

_**  
Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh**_

_Aobi:_

_**She's going to be the end of you**_

_Aobi sang behind Shikamaru_

_**At least that's what they say**_

_Sakura:_

_**It's been a while, you're in denial**_

_I said putting my arm around his shoulder_

_**And now it's too late**_

_Aobi:_

_**The way she looks it makes you high**_

_Aobi said Standing next to Ino_

_**All the warning signs**_

_**Cause her blonde hair, her blue eyes**_

_Aobi pulled her hair and poked her eyes_

_**It makes you want to die**_

_Aobi said falling on her floor_

_**I know what she's all about**_

_Sakura:_

_**I really hope you figure it out**_

_I said looking at Shikamaru then I and Aobi run back up on stage _

_Both_

_**She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble**_

_**Just one look, and now you're seeing double**_

_**Before you know it she'll be gone**_

_**Off to the next one**_

_**She's so good that you won't see it coming**_

_**She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing**_

_**You'll be broken she'll be gone**_

_**Off to the next one**_

_**You know it's a game, you know it's a game**_

_**She's keeps playing around with your head**_

_**Playing around with your head**_

_Aobi:_

_**She's so insane, so insane**_

_**She's the one to blame**_

_**She's the one to blame**_

_Sakura:_

_**She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble**_

_I sat myself on the edge of the stage infront of Shikamaru's table _

_**Just one look, and now you're seeing double**_

_**Before you know it she'll be gone**_

_**Off to the next one**_

_Both:_

_**She's so good that you won't see it coming**_

_**She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing**_

_**You'll be broken she'll be gone**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**Off to the next one**_

_**Oh oh yeah yeah**_

_**Off to the next one…" **_

**_CLIFFHANGER HANGING FORM A CLIFF_**

**_

* * *

_**Aobi- yea i finshed it sorry if its so short i will make it longer next time

itachi- se is gone aobi so you can come out from behind that panda

aobi- no this panda is my life well besides you itac-kun come here

itachi- what now aobi?

aobi- i think we should get married

itachi-.......hahahaha

aobi- -starts to cry-.........-runs away-

itachi- aobi wait dont go

cece- ITACHI WHY IS AOBI CRYING

itach- she realy is crying?

cecei- yea now she won't coem out her emo corner in her room you really did messs up big this time

itachi- oh great what am i gonna do now -sigh-

cece- i know -whisper in his ear-

itachi- you sure thats gonna work

cece- i know it now go

itachi- alright

cece- anyway aobi said she is sorry BUT she wont be able to do any more stories but dont worry i know she will she is just going through depression review and comment to make her feel better PLEASE!!!


	8. Here we go again

_**X**_

**_._**

**_X_**

**_._**

**_X_**

**_._**

**_X_**

cece- I everyone

aobi-.......

cece- ok well she is aobi and im cece adn were caobi

aobi-......

cece- oh and also wtf is with the **_TBC_** on some fanfic what does it stand for to be corny?

aobi- it means to be continued moron -walks back to emo corner-

cece- that was random here is the story -whispers- I have a suprise for aobi at the end so don't worry she will be herself again- CAOBI DOES NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

_** Here we go again **_

As we walked off Stage into the backroom I ran to my dressing room and laid my head on the couch. For some reason I had a bad headache. I mean who won't after all I just been I looked up to see the picture on my mirror with me and Shikamaru on the beach smiling when we we're 7. I can't remember the last Shika and me argue like this before. I mean we have been the best of friends since like forever.

'_I wish everything was simple and not so complicated'_

'_**like that will ever happen'**_

' _Inner I was wondering where you went?'_

'_**I was just thinking like you'**_

'_Oh I guess your confuse just like me?'_

' _**yea surprise?'**_

'_No I am not -laugh-'_

"Knock….Knock" on the door

"Who is it?" I asked irritated

"It's Itachi open please?" he begged "Sure come in" I said knowing I couldn't stand being alone always. I guess that how I am. I just don't like standing alone. That's when Itachi sat next to me on the couch and he looked confused.

"What you need Itachi?" I asked worried in my tone

"I um well you know how Aobi is very hyper and more social I am"

"Yea she can be really hyper even when she doesn't have sugar" we both chuckled

"Yea it just well I'm you know anti-social and more calm and cool"

"I don't get where this is going?" I said more and more confused

"I like no I…well…sort of love Aobi but how can I get her to notice me when she has a kid?"

"Well that's e-a-s-y wait did you just say she had a kid?"

"Yea you didn't know I thought she would have told you he is bout 4 now?"

"YOU mean Aobi Marino my best friend was pregnant with a child and didn't tell me?" I yelled

"Am I in trouble or something?"

"Oh some one is in trouble but its not you" I said as I walked out the door and went to look for Aobi in the crowd but I was stop by a familiar person.

"Sakura let me explain" Shikamaru pled

"NO I don't care what you have to say anymore now move" I said going pass him

"Sakura please just for one moment" he pleaded again as he ginned on my shoulder from behind

"Fine you got three minutes starting now" I said turning around

"Ok look I know that I said some terrible things to you and I'm sorry for what I said and I know that when you called me today Ino answered"

"Yea and?" I said coldly

" Well I heard her said that her and me had sex" Then I got upset hoping that it wasn't true

"But I didn't……-sigh- look I know I have been cold towards you and I am so sorry please forgive me"

"And here we go again with all the things you said and not a minute spent to think that we'd regret so we just take it back"

_**(a/n- cece- this should remind you og the song here we go again by Paramore if you haven't notice)**_

"What are you trying to say Sakura?"

"You forgot the things we swore we meant"

"Sakura I never forgot the things meant not now not ever" He said as I leapt into his hug with tears running down my eyes deepening the hug.

"Please Sakura give me one more chance please"

"I-I-I-I just I can't" I said pulling away but was pulled back

"What? Sakura please I will do anything please Sakura I-I love you"

"What?" I asked as I searched Shikamaru's eyes to see if he was lying but all I saw was….love.

"I love Sakura ever since the day we met I know I have dated a lot of girls in the past that dog me out but it was only because I couldn't stop thinking about you I wanted to get you off my mind or ad least try to make me jealous and when you kissed Sasuke on stage I couldn't handle it that same night me and Ino got to my place we started to making-out I was just about to have sex with her but than I saw you staring at me you start to scream at me and I got off Ino and told her to get out after seh said what sh esaid to you after she lefted I cried I couldn't take it anymore I had to tell the truth cause I can't hurt myself anymore please forgive me I can't lose you"

"Oh Shikamaru I have love you the same way since forever I forgive you for everything I was a fool to-" but I was cut off by Shikamaru's lips crashing into mine in passionate kiss and the whole time we kissed I knew one thing I thought was love did conquer all. As we kiss our whole surrounding was moving fast the crowd dance until only we saw each other in the room and from that point on my life did rock.

* * *

aobi-......chilffhanger

cece- ok I can't take this anymore aobi you seriously need to forgive itachi

aobi- why should I?

cece- oh come on bibi-chan itachi is you know itachi

aobi- a cold-hearted bastard

cece- umm well-

itachi- ok look aobi I am sorry I really am

aobi- I dont want your sorries -walks away-

cece- do it -looks at itachi-

itachi- do i have to?

sakura and cece- YEA NOW DO IT

itachi-....-sigh-.....-walks up to aobi- aobi I-I-I -looks at cece and sakura-

cece- go on

itachi- Aobi I love you -holds out blueberris and flowers-

aobi- -turns around- NO YOU DON'T YOU HATE ME -starts to cry-

itachi- please aobi don't cry you know I hate it when you cry -hugs aobi-

aobi-....-still cries-

itachi- look I am sorry so sorry for what I have done please forgive I love you and I always will

aobi- I guess -cut off by itachi's lips-

cece and sakura- aaawww.....

5 mins later -aobi and itachi starts taking off clothes-

cece- ewww lets go like now

sakura- I thought you would never asked -runs like hell-

aobi- i love you itachi -moan-

itachi- i love you too -kisses passonate-

greg- AAHH MY VIRGINS EYES....UM DON'T WORRY READERS WE ARE NOT GONNA END IT MORE TO COEM ON I BELIEVE DAY 4 BUT ANYWAY DAMN IT TURN THIS DAMN THING OFF TO MANY YOUNG READERS READING

**_STAND BY FOREVER _**SIKE

**_TBC_**

****aobi- i don't like that saying i want it to be CHILFFHANGER


	9. VOTE author note

_**A/n-**_

Greg-_** hey readers this is an important notice Caobi has broken up**_

Sakura-_** this is horrible we may not ever get a new chapter again**_

Greg-_** anyway guys please vote for Caobi to stay together in your review **_

Naruto-_** -here let me say something- Please guys I know you want know how the story ends but you have to vote**_

Sasuke_**- even if I hate Aobi I still can't let this happen PLEASE TO ALL CAOBI FAN READER VOTE TO KEEP THEM TOGETHER**_

Itachi-_** yes please guys this is for real it's no act they may not even write another chapter or story again **_

Everyone from Naruto- _**PLEASE WE DON'T WANT THIS TO END **_

Guy- _**so please bring the Youthness back into aobi and cece **_

Kakashi- _**If you don't you'll fail**_

Tsuande- _**if you don't I'll will make you life a living hell**_

Sakura- _**this fairy tale is for real**_

Itachi- _**you will lack strength**_

Shikamaru- _**it'll be a drag and a troublesome drag**_

Tenten- _**I will use my weapon to bring you down**_

Neji- _**you won't have another destiny**_

Naruto- _**I will keep my promise BELIEVE IT!!!**_

Sasuke- _**Power and your vote it what we need**_

Greg_- __**PLEASE VOTE R&R**_

_**BYE**_

_**VOTE**_


	10. The truth

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

aobi- I'm Aobi

cece- and i'm Cece

aobi and cece- and we are CAobi

aobi- thanks 2 u guys we are back

cece- together again

aobi- any who before we allow you to read the story we are gonna say that next chapter will be our last

cece-aaawww

aobi- but the good news is that we may make sequel but you have 2 vote in your reviews

cece- also we also want your opinion on us making our very own website

aobi- which mean we make the rules but we need help we need our ideas for what the website should be called

cece- what is it about

aobi- what you want us to do to make it funny like icarly but Caobi style

cece- and what our topics should be about

aobi- so please readers help us out

cece- yea or i make greg eat turtle poop

greg- that wrong

aobi- but its fun to watch

cece- any way enjoy and Cobi doesn't own naruto

x

x

x

x

x

x

The truth

At school

When I made it to school, wait I mean me and Shika-kun was walking through the hallways with his arm over my shoulder. Wow this is what I imagined me and Shika-kun would be like if we went out but now it's a reality.

"WHAT????" a scream was heard from down the hall and I knew it was only one person Ino. That's when we saw Ino walking towards us with a mad red tomato.

"Well I hope your happy you boyfriend stealer" Ino yelled at me

"I didn't steal him he was already mine" I simply replied

"And I hope your happy Shikamaru"

"I am I am" Shikamaru said kissing me on my lips infront of Ino

"Fine but one more thing before I leave you two lovebirds" Ino went up to Shikamaru and whispered something in her ear and then Shikamaru's eyes widen with a shocked expression.

"You wouldn't?" Shikamaru finally said

"Oh I would and I think I will" Ino said walking away with a smirk and winked at Shikamaru and glared at me.

"What was that about?" I asked confused

"Nothing you should be worry about come on lets get to our first class" He said as he pulled my arm as the school bell ringed

**4th period (lunch)**

"Hey ten-chan" I said as she walked up towards me

"Hey Kura-chan " Then Tenten saw Shikamaru behind me "I see you got him in the end?" she whispered

"Yea Ino-slut didn't even stand the chance" I whispered

"Sakura-chan sorry can't seat with you the day The guys need me" He said kissing my forehead

"Alright Shika-kun" I sid waving to him as he walked away then I sighed

"Ok something is wrong with you Sakura so spill it"

"This morning when me and Shikamaru was walking into to school Ino showed up"

"Oh no"

"Yea then she talked about she was ho we shouldn't be together then she whispered something in Shika's ear that made his face expression shocked and...I think it something that no will use to tear us apart" I said nervously

"Sakura fr one thing i that you shouldn't worry about you and Shikamaru breaking up second I think you should find out hat she whispered to Shikamaru I mean you have the right to know as hi girlfriend."

"True but what if it's something I shouldn't hear? What if she can make Shika turn on me? What if---"

"Sakura your playing the what if game again" Dei said behind me scaring me a little

"Oh hey Dei-chan.... oh yea Dei-chan this is Tenten Kunai one of my best friends" I said introducing Tenten

"Hello Deidara ice to met you" Tenten said with a huge smile and putting her and out toward Deidara

"The pleasure is all mine" Deidara said as he took Tenten and kissed it softly which made Tenten blush

"Ok enough of you two flirting I'm the on with the problem here" I reminded them

"Oh yea well you just need to relax, when he wants to tell you he will" Deidara said

"How do you know?" I asked him

"I' a guy remember besides I've been in his situation before" he said calmly

"Fine i guess but Finally the day has come the talent show is tonight can't wait Paramore will finally be know through out the school" I yelled while standing on the table

"I see your excited but it" Itachi said joining us at the table along with Kisame

"Hell yea were gonna win this talent show" Kisame said joining me on top of the table and giving me a high-five

"Um guys your attracting attention to yourself" Deidara and Tenten said. That's when we looked around and saw every eye on us in the cafeteria

"What the hell are you looking at" We yelled which and everyone look the other way the we t off the table.

"You guys are insane" Tenten said laughing

"Any who what are we gonna play at the talent show?"asked Itachi

"Sweet nibblets I forgot um...we can play"

"We can play the song we was doing when we first met" Deidara said

"Yea your right we ca and since we have a free period next we can rehearse it"

"Yea this is gonna be so good" Kisame yelled given himself more attention

**_Free Period_**

"I already ask Kamto-sensei if we could use the room and he said we can so lets rehearse" I said opening the room with a key he gave me

"Um Kura-chan" Tenten said

"What?!" I asked the Tenten pointed to Aobi who was walking towards me with a smaller figure in her arms

"You guys go ahead" I said to the group which made them walk in the room

"Sakura we need to talk" she said

"Th hell we do why didn't tell me that you was pregnant?"

"I thought you would think less of me"

"Why would I think less of you?"

"I lost my virginity to my dad's ex-friends

"what how please tell me Aobi"

"........"

"Please Aobi I know it may be hurtful but i want to know"

"Fine I'll tell you"

_**(a/n- Aobi-i jut love flashbacks)**_

Aobi's Pov

_I was walking home from school one day when I saw my father's friend Tamiko car in the drive way._

"_Hello dad you home?" I asked walking in the door_

"_No Aobi he still at work he told me to come here and watch you until he gets back" He said _

"_Oh ok well I'll be just i my room" I said as I walked up the stairs slowly_

_20 minutes later_

_ring...ring.....ring_

"_Hello?" i said as I answered the phone_

"_Sweet heart" my dad replied_

"_Hey daddy when are you coming home?"_

"_Tomorrow baby i have to work a over-shift" _

"_Fine daddy see you soon"_

"_Love you"_

"_Love you too" Then i hanged up and heard the door open. i turned round to see Tamiko_

_'Who was that?" Tamiko asked_

"_That was my dad he said he is coming back tomorrow" I said turning back around_

"_Good to hear" He said but since my back was towards him so I didn't see him lock the door_

_but i did hear the clicking noise of the door being locked_

"_Hey what are you---" I was cut off by his lips on mine. The next thing i knew he pushed me on my bed and began ripping my clothes of._

_After the incident _

"_Should clean yourself up" He said as he put his pants back on. and left me on my bed bleed from the inside out and all I did was cry myself to sleep._

_THE NEXT MORNING _

"_Aobi I'm home" He said as he opened my door but when iI got up and walked towards him my legs were hurting so badly thats when I started to cry in my dad's embrace _

"_Aobi what's the matter" but all I did was cry_

"_Aobi tell me what happen?" _

"_I---" But then I saw my dad's Tamiko with a warning look on his face_

"_I fell down the stairs and I landed on my legs pretty hard"_

"_Oh its ok baby here let me put you back to bed." he said as he lift me up but all I saw was Tamiko nodding in my direction and put his finger towards his mouth telling me to keep it a secret._

_Next month_

_For weeks now he has been coming back every time when my father was at work. Then one day when Tamiko wasn't here and my dad was in the kitchen I realized my period never came then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach which made me fall to the ground._

"_DAD!!!!" i yelled from my room then he came running into my room._

"_-gasp- Aobi your bleeding from your thighs come on we are going to the hospital"he said as he lifted me up._

_Hospital _

"_Your daughter had a miscarriage" the doctor said_

"_A miscarriage that only means that you was pregnant" He said looking a me but I looked down with shame_

"_who is the father?" he asked_

"_It is Tamiko-san" I said crying then he slapped me across my face_

"_You liar he is my best friend he would never do this"_

"_I am telling the truth" i said_

"_STOP YOUR LYING Aobi IF YOU EVER GET PREGNANT AGAIN I SWEAR" he warn me but all I did was nod. The past 3 months Tamiko still came back and began to do more violence towards my body then he did before but still never wear protection. Then one day when me and my dad was eating dinner I felt sick to my stomach and went to the bathroom and threw up while my dad follow me._

"_Your pregnant again?" he simple said then I moved away from the toilet _

"_and look your belly is bigger then ever come on" he said drag me by my hand._

_Doctors_

"_sorry but she is three months pregnant it's to late now, and also Marino-san are you raping your daughter?"_

"_WHAT HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO MY OWN CHILD plus why do yo ask?" he yelled_

"_Well sir her 'area' has many bruise and her 'area' also show that her first time was taken forcefully" she confirmed_

"_who did this to you Aobi......who did these horrible things to my baby girl?" he asked me_

"_I already told you it was Tamiko-san" I said crying my heart out_

"_Don't worry your gonna have the baby and we as a family are gonna raise the baby" he said pulling me into long hug. The next day my dad called Tamiko and told him that he was working over-night again but he was lying. _

"_Aobi I want you to go to your room and what ever you hear don't come down" _

"_But dad-"_

"_No buts Aobi he will pay for what he did" _

_20 minutes later _

"_Aright Aobi it's time for some fun" then my dad ran right into him and began to punch him in his face._

"_You bastard you got my daughter pregnant twice" he said in between punches_

"_Daddy stop it" I said as I ran down stairs and tried to pull him off of Tamiko _

"_Get off of me Aobi" he threw me off of him so hard that I went across the room then I sat up ad began to cry._

"_Oh Aobi baby please don't cry daddy sorry" He said hugging me _

"_Dad please just stop" I plead _

"_Ok honey will.....you Tamiko I don't you ever to speak or come close to me, my daughter and the baby or so help me god I'll do something that I will regret" he said as Tamiko ran for his life d that was the last time I saw him._

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

"Oh Aobi I didn't know" I said crying

"No one knew I was a young teen mother, that's why no knew why Aobi Marino left but I'll tell you why because she was raped repeatedly and got pregnant all in the age of 13" Aobi said sobbing at the same time

"But here he is my baby, my life, my world, my future" She said showing a small boy with black messy hair and huge green eyes staring back at me. He was wearing a blue camo shirt with black pant and blue Nikes and a black hat.

"Wow if I didn't know better I would say that he looks like Itachi but with your green eyes." I laughed

"I know I said the same thing when I met Itachi so um are we interrupting your rehearsal?" she asked

"Yea you kinda did-"

"Mommy I'm hungry feed me please" he said

"ok Arashi here you go" she said handing him a red sippy cup.

"So his name is Arashi?"

"Yup Arashi Tamiko Marino is his full name" she said

"Wait you gave him the middle name of his father?"

"Yea my father said the same thing I know it was stupid but soon Arashi will ask about his real father and I have no right to do that" Aobi said getting up off the floor

"Well I guess that makes me a godmom?"

"yup it sure does"

* * *

a/n=

aobi- thank you guys for reader my CHLIFFHANGER you guys are suckers

cece- aobi be nice

aobi- fine you are nice suckers also you readers better vote

cece-please

aobi- anyway happy new years guys and guess what i'm 14 now 12/16/94 ;P

cece-i'm still older

aobi- so what anyway R&R luv ya

Caobi- bye bye


	11. Misery Buisness

Aobi- hey everyone its me Aobi......um well this is a lot to say to all of you. First My so-called friend Cece is no longer going to be here with me. we had some issuse that may never be worked out. Its been a while since i updated & im so sorry for that. Not to make an excuse but school work and family life got in the way of my personal life. I mean im going to HIGH SCHOOL.

**_Greg_**-Check out the popular kids. You'll never guess what Jessica did.

_**Aobi-**_How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight

_**Greg & Aobi-**_And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder

_**Aobi-**_o0o0o sorry.....please enjoy the very last chapter of Misery Business

Aobi doesn't own Naruto (cuz he is weird)

naruto-HEY!!

aobi-what you are

* * *

Misery Business

Today was the day of the talent show. The day has finally come. I got the guy, the friends the band and I'm a godmom life was so good until when I got to the school. I was riding on my skate board to the school grounds and saw that everyone was staring at me for some reason. I went up to Ten-ten to see what's up.

"Hey Ten-ten what's going on? Why is Everyone looking at me like I beat up Michael Jackson for his gloves" I asked her _(that one is for my own funny but meaningful tribute to Michael Jackson/Rip King of Pop)_

"This is what's going on" Ten-ten handed me a flayer that said

_Latest News _

_Whats Gossiping on today's menu._

_ Shikamaru Nara the so called High School Genius is Hiding something._

_In his big closet of secerts._

_ It turns out that Shikamru is infact dating Sakura Haruno._

_ But Thats not all. _

_Does Sakura Know that Shikamaru.....  
_

".....What?!" I kept blinking at the paper infront of me

"That's not all it said look at the underline print" Tenten said as I read it repeatedly.

"Who would write these lies it's fake and I know it is. It has to be."I said but some how I was losing hope. I mean its not like I have always knew every secret Shikamaruu told me. Could it be true.

"I think you should ask him for yourself" Ten-ten complied

"You don't actually believe it do you?"I questioned her

"All I'm saying is see if it's true"

"Ok Fine I will"

"What's true??" Shikamaru said wrapping his arms around my waist

"Shikamaru can I talk to you in private" I grab his collar and went to the belches in the football field then I handed him the paper

"Care to explain" I said as Shikamaru read the paper

"Sakura its-"

"Not True. Of course not. I mean you would never go to a brothel and have sex then got a girl pregnant. Soon making her get a adportion. Nah You couldn't so I'm going to just throw this silly paper in the trash"I grabbed the paper and slowly walked to the trash can until I felt Shikamaru grabbed my hand.

"Sakura.......forgive me,but...its true"I froze with my eyes widen with shockness. At that moment I never thought that nothing can change my thoughts of what she did to Shikamaru. But most of all can I ever trust him. "Please forgive me Sakura I never-

"How can I?"I said with tears in my eyes "Huh?? How can I let this pass me when I know that you-Oh God"I sobbed even tried to touch me but I pushed him away.

"Sakura it was an accident-my friends took me there for my birthday-"

"So that's why we couldn't go to chucky-cheese I thought it was only because it was too babyish, but instead you abandoned me with a fully grown mouse for a whore a house Huh??Please tell me what am I not getting."

"Sakura please-"

"No Shikamaru I can' forgive you and I might not -bye Shikamaru" I was about to walk away but Shikamaru's embrace from behind caught me.

"Sakura please don't leave me. I love you so much I didn't mean for this to happen. I thought in the past was in the past, but it caught up to me. Please Sakura I'm on my knees forgive me"

_'I love you so much but_ _it hurts'_

_**'YEA CHA'**_

_'Great your back again'_

_**'What's that suppose to mean?'**_

_'Nothing anyway what should I do'_

_**'Forgive him, besides everyone had their skeletons in their closet'**_

_'but it hurts so much.'_

_**'Dont let this past moment hurt you for the future. People makes mistakes and we should all forgive'**  
_

_'I guess your right.....besides it's the past and I'm his future wow inner you said somthing smart, but thanks inner'_

_**'Your welcome and what the hell is with you taking Shikamaru to chucky-cheese I mean they have a fully grown talking mouse for sake. What parent takes their kids to see a 7 foot mouse with pizza? Its like allowing you son to sleep with Michael Jackson'**'No harm to MJ it is just a metaphor'  
_

_'Shut up'_

"Shikamaru ok fine I will forgive you, besides I can't live without you and I love you too much not to forgive you"

"Thank you Sakura" Shikamaru then got up and turned me around and kiss me long and deep.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(didnt want to stop you guys there besides i owe you a lot. here is the last of it)

_**Talent show**_

When we got there the whole cafeteria was packed with nerds, jocks, parents, teachers and popular kids. I haven't seen so many people in one place since they said Michael Jackson was dead. I turn to my right to see that I wasn't the only one nervous but so was Dei-chan.

"Dei-chan you ok?" I asked

"Oh yea I'm...yeah I'm not okay we haven't been in a huge crowd like this." Deidara said

"Relax Dei-kun it's gonna be ok" Ten-ten said as Deidara wrapped his arms around her

"Your right baby. Besides it only high school"Deidara replied planting a kiss on Ten-Ten's lips

Hold On Wait A Minute...Did I miss something? Are you two dating?" I asked

"Well you see we didn't know how you would react so we kept it secret." Deidara explained after he said that I grabbed him by the collar and threw him to a wall.

"If you break her heart I'll tear you to shreds. You don't break up with her; she breaks up with you got it. Plus if you make her sad just once I'm going to kill you nice and slow" I said grinning "Now go back to your girlfriend" I let go of Deidara and he ran behind Ten-ten scared.

"Hey guys!" Aobi said smiling with her son in her arms while Itachi had a baby bag in his hands. "Wait what is wrong with Dara?" She asked seeing he was crying

"Don't ask" I said "So I see that Itachi has a son now?" I said smirking

"Um-

"Actually" Itachi put his hand on Aobi's stomach "I have another one on the way"

"Wait Aobi your pregnant?!?!" I shouted

"Yes I am, but this one has Itachi blood in it" Aobi said leaning back to kiss Itachi

"Paramore your on in 5 minutes" a teacher said walking up to us

"OK thanks" I said "OK fellas you ready? Hey wait where's Kisame?" We all looked around until we saw Kisame at the food table stuffing his mouth with chicken. We all laughed.

"Is that potato salad ?" Aobi said standing next to Kisame

"Mmm" Kisame mumbled as Aobi stuffed her mouth too.

"Baby don't you think you need to take it easy?" Itachi said to Aobi

"Darling I need you to BACK OFF" Aobi said yelling then went back to eating.

"Anyway while Aobi Stuffs her face let's hit the stage" I said

"Hit the stage??"Deidara questioned

"Let's just go, come on Kisame" I said grabbing Kisame's collar.

_**On the Stage**_

Me and the guys was on the the stage waiting for the curtain to finally go up. I could tell they were all nerves. Not nerves about the talent show, but what will happen after this. Soon we are going to graduate from high school in about 1 month and we are getting signed to one of the biggest record labels.

_'This has been the strangest week ever_._ Can you believe it? I got the best band of friends ever, Aobi is going to have another baby by Itachi also Itachi is taking full custody for Aobi's older son. Dei and Ten-ten are dating. I bet Ino at her own game.-" _

"Please Welcome Paramore playing there new song Misery Business" the curtain went up and I had my game face on.

"And five, six, seven eight" I said loudly into the mic as Kisame tap his drum sticks

_**I'm in the business of misery, **_

_**  
Let's take it from the top.**_

_**  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.**_

I looked at Ino with a smirk

_**  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,**_

_**  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**_

_**I waited 5 long days,**_

_I put up five fingers_

_**  
She finally set him free.**_

_**  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. **_

_I finally found Shikamaru and winked at me_

_**  
Thursday and we caught on fire,**_

_**  
She's got it out for me,**_

_**  
But I wear the biggest smile.  
**__I put on the biggest smile_

_**  
Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**  
But I got him where I want him now.**_

_**  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

_**  
just steal it all away from you now.**_

_**  
But God does it feel so good,**_

I then walked towards Ino and bounce my head back and forth

_**  
Cause I got him where I want him now.**_

_**  
And if you could then you know you would.**_

_**  
Cause God it just feels so,**_

_I looked up towards Ino and smirked while Ino fumbled_

_**  
It just feels so good.**_

_**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.**_

_**  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.**_

_I covered my mouth_

_**  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.**_

_**  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.**_

_I __mostly said it towards Ino_

_**  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.**_

_I pointed towards Ino_

_**  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,**_

_**  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.**_

_**  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**  
But I got him where I want him now.**_

_**  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

_**  
just steal it all away from you now.**_

_**  
But God does it feel so good,**_

_I saw that Aobi was smiling backstage_

_**  
Cause I got him where I want him right now**_

_**.  
And if you could then you know you would.**_

_**  
Cause God it just feels so,**_

_**  
It just feels so good.**_

_**  
I watched his wildest dreams come true**_

_**  
Not one of them involving you**_

_**  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true**_

_**  
Not one of them involving.  
**__Then Itachi and Deidara came next to me and while they continued to play we rocked our head so wild__**(like in the Misery Business Music Video)**_

_**  
Whoa, I never meant to brag,**_

_**  
But I got him where I want him now.**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**  
But I got him where I want him now.**_

_**  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**_

_**  
just steal it all away from you now.**_

_**  
But God does it feel so good,**_

_**  
Cause I got what I wanted now **_

_**  
And if you could then you know you would.**_

_**  
Cause God it just feels so,**_

_**  
It just feels so good.**_

_Then I dropped the mic on the floor_

The whole crowd went wild as we walked off stage to meet up with Ino.

"I hope your satisfied you little-

"Oh I'm sorry you gonna have to come back next Monday that's the day she talk to hoes" Aobi said smirking

"Shut up you Singer Drop Out" Ino implied. After Ino said that I decided to show her a lesson. I dig into her halter top shirt and took out to socks that made her breast look bigger. Than I grabbed a wipe from Aobi's baby bag and wiped Ino's extreme make-up to show show she had more zits on her face then the stars in the sky.

"Ino you are a totally bitch and I can't stand your cocky attitude any longer. You make me sick to my very soul and I can't stand you. So can you do not only me but everyone a favor and DROP DEAD BITCH" I said as I punch Ino right in her cheek as she fell to the ground. Then Shikamaru came up to me and gave me the longest kiss ever.

"You ok?" Shikamaru asked

"Yup couldn't be better" I replied smiling. Then we heard someone on the mic.

"Um Hi my name is Aobi Marino and yes I'm the singer Aobi Marino. Anyway as you may know Paramore easily won the talent show. But to end this long night. Me and Itachi wanted to play a song for her. Oh by the way Sakura Itachi proposed" Aobi said showing everyone the ring. Then she a mic stand. While Itachi had guitar

_**Kiss me out of the bearded barley**_

_**  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass**_

_**  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step**_

_**  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.**_

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

_**  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

_**  
Lift your open hand**_

_**  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

_**  
Silver moon's sparkling**_

_**  
So kiss me  
**__Shikamaru grabbed me by my hand and we started to dance slow._

_**  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house**_

_**  
Swing me upon its hanging tire**_

_Soon more people started to dance_

_**  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat**_

_**  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
**_

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

_**  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

_**  
Lift your open hand**_

_Aobi open her hand towards the crowd__**  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

_**  
Silver moon's sparkling**_

_**  
So kiss me**_

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

_**  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

_**  
Lift your open hand**_

_**  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

_**  
Silver moon's sparkling**_

_**  
So kiss me**_

_**So kiss me**_

_Soon Shikamaru stood dance and so did I. _

"I love you Sakura" Shikamaru said

"I love you too Shikamaru" I repied as me finally kissed

_**So kiss me**_

_And did I mention I have the guy of my dreams. Its too bad that when we looked up Itachi and Aobi was not kissing but making out on the stage Ha. If I could turn back time and do all this over again I would , but that is too much to give and besides I had enough of this Misery Business.

* * *

_

aobi- ta da it the end of this road but dont worry there will be a sequel while sakura and the gang face college and the life of a music career

itachi- um aobi

aobi- yes-itachi covers aobi's mouth with his lips.-

itachi-will you marry me

aobi- i would glad to...one day...

greg- _Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It_(Itachi hit greg unconscious)

aobi- -sigh- your hopless anyway please help me with the stories of the sequel and i hope you had fun run with the last of the Caobi gang but for now its just Aobi C yea next time._  
_


	12. Broadcast:Sequel

Dear Fanfic readers,

This is a broadcast of the lovers if the top story: Misery Business. Hey everyone its Aobi and I have some good news. Yes I will be making a sequel but better than ever. More details more drama and new characters added. Like Sakura facing someone she never wanted to face. Aobi meeting a certain someone that she thought was put away for a long time and much more. AND!!! You know I love you guys so much so here is the first official sneak peak of the sequel: Ignorance; New Best Friend?

Sneak Peak:

"Ah yes it is you again come to take more from me have you" Sakura yelled to someone

"No actually I came to make a deal with you" The person replied calmly

"A DEAL!! Ha you can never persuade me in your evil plans"

"Now, now Sakura you know you need my help. I mean come on your boyfriend left you, your band has abandon you, and your best friend is dealing with her baby's father drama. To me I think you need my help"

Sakura remain silent for the time being thinking about the words that came from the person's lips.

"So Sakura what is your answer?"

"Fine, I'll do what you wish, but remember you must never speak of this conversation to anyone"

"Of course not Sakura, why would I ever want to do that for?"

"You have your reason you cold-hearted bastard"

"Ha! You know me too well Sakura_-chan_" The person made a evil laugh and told Sakura the deal.

"What?! No I-

"Ah, Ah, Ah remember I am the only way out. So that makes me your new best friend"

"Ignorance is what you are"

_**End of Sneak Peak**_

Wow what an amazing scene. Anyway I just have to say is that I am really working on it so I might be able to make the first chapter by ad least either the end of September or Mid-October. So please be patient with me cause my laptop is messing up and my mom is giving up her laptop to my brother so I'm going to try and do this story for you. Um thanks for reading Misery Business. Also I never got the chance to say thank you to all my fans/readers who has been there for me since day one. I love you guys so much[honest] and please keep on supporting me to finish. Mwah ily all a whole lot.[and Greg and the rest of the Aobi Team says Thank you] Now I have to go get Itachi to rub my feet, I mean like I know I have to be pregnant in the story but gosh!! I feel like I have to carry a huge freaking watermelon around lmao.

Love,

Aobi

p.s-Caobi 4ever

* * *

**_PARAMORE FAN 4EVER_**

**_THIS BROARDCAST IS TRIBUTED _**

**_TO deepxwriterxaboutxeverything _**

**_4 sticking with me through all my:_**

**_flaws, errors, and mispelling problems_**


End file.
